The Kit of FallenLeaves and HollyLeaf (Rewrite)
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: Sweetkit is the kit of FallenLeaves and HollyLeaf. They both are in Starclan. After being sent down to live in Thunderclan, she has to go through life in trials. Will she survive, or will Starclan call her home? R&R! -adopted from SilverFlash and adopted by ShadowDapple
1. Allegiances

**Hey, everyone! So SilverFlash gave me permission to rewrite this and to continue her story. I've taken out a lot of my Ocs from the challenge so you can submit.** **You'll definitely see some things different in mine than in hers though. I'm going to keep the Allegiances the same with the characters that were introduced at the end in so you'll know. Also, you can submit OCs I'll post a form at the end of the chapter. Please feel free to feel it out. You can PM it to me or leave it in the reviews. Leave your name in the review so I can give you credit. The Allegiances are subject to change. I took out a lot of the cats in the allegiances that were in there for the challenge, so fill out the Oc form. I'll shut up now and let you get to reading.**

* * *

Allegiances 

Thunderclan

Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Oakpaw

Deputy: Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Temporarily while Squirrleflight is in the Nursery)

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes; Sorrelpaw

Warriors:

Brackenfur- Golden-brown tabby tom

Icecloud- White she-cat with Blue eyes; Apprentice Dawnpaw

Foxleap- Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fall kit and Icekit)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadekit, Darkkit, and Splashkit)

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with Green eyes; Apprentice Lilypaw

Birchfall- Light Brown Tabby tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail; Apprentice Honeypaw

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Seedmoon-Light brown, gold, and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind quarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom; apprentice Lightpaw

Snowbush- White fluffy tom

Ambermoon- Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Spiderleg- Black tom with a brown underbelly and legs

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom; apprentice Larkpaw

Hollytuft- Black she-cat; apprentice Twigpaw

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosskit, Windkit, and Dirtkit) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Honeypaw- Golden She-cat with deep blue eyes

Firepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and green eyes

Sorrelpaw- Gray she-cat with golden paws and chest with amber eyes

Twigpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Larkpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Dawnpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Lightpaw-Light gray she-cat with dark stripes on her ears and paws with amber eyes

Lilypaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and paws and green eyes

Oakpaw-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Starnight-(Mother to Biteburn's kits and foster mother to Racoonfur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

Daisy- Cream, long furred she-cat

Clovertail-(Mother to Waspwhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Berrybush- (Mother to Badgersnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw (Mother of Cliffkit- Dark ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw and Shadowkit- Dark brown tabby she-kit with a dark ginger tail)

Swiftheart- light gray she-cat with one black ear and blue eyes; will be expecting Foxleap's kits (owned by Cattat)

Kits:

Icekit- Blue-grey she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallkit- Red-brown tom-kit with green eyes

Shadekit- Blood red-brown she-kit with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashkit- Light brown she-kit with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Mosskit-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

Windkit- ginger and light gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Dirtkit- Light gray tabby tom-kit with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

Cliffkit-ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw

Shadowkit-Dark brown tabby she-kit with a dark ginger tail

Redkit- Reddish-brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes (owned by Cattat)

Graykit- gray tom with sparkling blue eyes (owned by Cattat)

Elders:

Purdy- Plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpelt- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with faint darker stripes and green eyes

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-(Training Firepaw)

Riverclan

Leader: Mistystar- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- Black tom

Medicine Cat: Mothwing- Dappled Golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat  
Warriors:

Blueeyes- (Father of Whitekit, Stormkit, and Silverkit) Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Fishstrike- (Adopted father of Darkkit) Silver tabby tom with black stripes, white star-shaped splash on chest and one amber eye, one blue eye

Darkstep-Gray tom with dark gray and silver stripes and green eyes

Graycloud- Gray tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Blackpaw

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat; Apprentice- Shadepaw

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat

Beatlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather- Pale brown she-cat

Podlight- Gray and white tom

Heronwing-Dark gray and black tom (Father of Gentlekit, Mosskit, and Sunkit)

Shimmerpelt- Silver she-cat

Lizardtail- Light brown tom; apprentice Foxpaw (Father of Mudkit, Swiftkit, Flamekit, and Snowkit)

Havenpelt-Black and white she-cat; apprentice Breezepaw

Perchwing- Gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud- Gray and white tom (Father of Stoutkit, Milkkit, and Stonekit)

Brackenpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw- Gray tom; apprentice Nightpaw

Owlnose- Brown Tabby tom

Voleclaw- Honey golden brown tom with amber eyes

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightpaw and Breezepaw)

Apprentices:

Blackpaw- Black tom with smoky hazel eyes

Shadepaw- Dark brown she-cat

Foxpaw- Russet tabby tom

Nightpaw-Black tom with green eyes

Breezepaw-gray tom with green eyes

Queens:

Duskheart- (Formerly of ShadowClan and mother to Racoonfur's and expecting Fishstrike's kits) Gray she-cat with light gray tipped tail, legs, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Riverflow- (Mother to Blueeyes's kits) Skinny pale gray and golden tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks and blind green eyes

Pebblestripe- (Mother of Lizardtail's kits) Blue-gray she-cat with pretty silver stripes and amber eyes

Spottedriver- (Mother of Heronwing's kits) Pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and smokey amber eyes with a sliver of blue

Dapplefur- (Mother of Sneezecloud's kits) Honey golden she-cat with golden brown stripes and blue eyes

Kits:

Darkkit-Black, white, gray, and brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom-kit with amber eyes

Whitekit- Weak white tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Silverkit- Pretty silver tabby she-kit with green eyes

Stormkit- Gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Stonekit- Blue-grey tom-kit with penetrating amber eyes

Milkkit- Blind pale cream tabby tom-kit with black stripes and pale winter sky blue eyes and a bushy tail

Stoutkit- Really small tan she-kit with green eyes

Swiftkit- Stout gray tom-kit with green eyes

Mudkit- Large brown tom-kit with tan flecks and blue eyes

Snowkit- long, slender she-kit white with black leopard spots and green eyes

Flamekit- Small, frail, deaf she-kit with green eyes and fiery orange fur

Gentlekit-Small black-eared, tailed, pawed, brown she-kit with blue eyes

Mosskit- Grey-blue furred she-kit with green eyes

Sunkit- Slender tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

Elders:

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Onestar- Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring- brown and white tom

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers Apprentice; Tinypaw

Warriors:

Nightcloud- Black she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom; Apprentice Fernpaw

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt- Black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat; apprentice Smokepaw

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownkit, Sharpkit, and Redkit)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom; apprentice Brindlepaw

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes; apprentice- Dustpaw

Frostbite- (to be father of Patchkit, Swallowkit, and Grasskit) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes; apprentice- Fallowpaw

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes; apprentice- Ashpaw (Father of Softkit, Pollenkit, Petalkit, and Robinkit)

Heatherpail- (Mother to Smokepaw and Brindlepaw) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Ashpaw- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernpaw- Dark brown she-cat

Dustpaw- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes

Fallowpaw- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes

Tinypaw- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

Smokepaw- Gray she-cat

Brindlepaw- Mottled brown she-cat

Queens:

Birdflight- (Expecting Frostbite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits)

Kits:

Robinkit- Black she-kit with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softkit- Cream colored she-kit with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalkit- fluffy calico cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenkit- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes

Brownkit- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom-kit with amber eyes

Sharpkit- Skinny dusk brown tom-kit with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes

Redkit- tortoiseshell red tom-kit with green eyes

Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowkit- white and brown tabby she-kit and blind blue eyes

Grasskit- Gray and white tom-kit with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

Elders:

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

Shadowclan

Leader: Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost- Black and white tom

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom Apprentice; Shadowpaw

Warriors:

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskkit)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Neddlepaw

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom; apprentice Sleekpaw

Stonewing- White tom; apprentice Juniperpaw

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head; apprentice Yarrowpaw

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Strikepaw

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat; apprentice Beepaw

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well- muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart- Black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom; apprentice Violetpaw

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes

Apprentices:

Shadowpaw- Light gray tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

Neddlepaw- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Sleekpaw- yellow she-cat

Juniperpaw- Brown, and white patched tom

Yarrowpaw- Yellow she-cat with black stripes

Strikepaw- Calico tom with one gray paw

Beepaw- plump white she-cat with black ears

Violetpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Brownscratch- (Mother of Weatherstorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchkit, LionKit, Puddlekit, and Slatekit)

Kits:

Birchkit- Beige tom-kit

Lionkit- Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Puddlekit- Brown tom-kit with white splotches

Slatekit- Sleek gray tom-kit

Duskkit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

Elders:

Oakfur- Small brown tom

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar- Brown tom with long scar across his back

* * *

 **So here is the form. Once again just fill it out and leave your name in the review or PM. No MarySue characters or extremely bizarre characters! If I receive one of those, then I will not put it in here.**

 ** _Clan:_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Rank:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Mate (optional):_**

 ** _Kin (Mother, Father) Please put their appearances down too:_**

 ** _Littermates(Optional and put their appearances down too please):_**

 ** _Kits (Optional and please put down appearances):_**

 ** _Disability (Optional):_**

 ** _Anything else:_**


	2. Prolouge

**Thanks, NightHawk The Warrior for your cat Nightkit. I have big plans for your cat since you were the first to submit an Oc.**

* * *

PROLOGUE-STARCLAN 

It was a beautiful starry night. The forests glittered while the rivers whispered a lullaby and the grasses shone silver under the full moon. Cats with stars in their fur milled about in a hollow chatting. They shared stories of their time among the clans and the troublemakers in their clans down below. Then a shriek erupted the calm night. "FALLENLEAVES!" A slender white tom with ginger splashes raced out of the trees where the screams were coming from. "Help! Hollyleaf's Kits are coming!" He yowled, his green eyes large with worry. All the medicine cats that have ever lived stepped up with herbs and passed them down to a gray she-cat with a twisted leg and blue eyes and a small white she-cat with black spots. Both cats had herbs in their jaws and they mumbled for him to grab a stick.

"Don't worry, Fallenleaves, we are coming." Cinderpelt mewed calmly. They dashed away from the cats who called good luck and raced into the trees.

There in the hollow of an oak tree, a black she-cat lay, writhing in pain. When Cinderpelt and Brambleberry entered, her green eyes snapped open, glazed with pain, terror, and relief. "Cinderpelt. Help me, please." she whimpered.

Brambleberry laid her herbs at Cinderpelt's feet before sitting down next to Hollyleaf's head. "You'll be okay, Hollyleaf. Cinderpelt and I are here."

Fallenleaves rushed in with a thick stick. "Where do I put this?" He mumbled.

Brambleberry mewed sarcastically. "Her mouth. Where else?" He nodded and quickly laid the stick in between Hollyleaf's jaws.

"Now Hollyleaf when you feel a kit coming, bite down on this stick," Cinderpelt instructed. The black cat nodded.

"Will she be okay? Will our kits be okay? This is the first time a kit has been born in StarClan." Fallenleaves frantically asked. Brambleberry answered for her comrade was busy soothing and coaching the queen. "Fallenleaves we will do our best to save your kits, now do us a favor and wait outside. Either Cinderpelt or I will come and let you in. He nodded and licked Hollyleaf's head before stepping out. A spasm rippled down the queen's flank and Hollyleaf immediately chomped down on the stick. A large kit slid out and was still.

Cinderpelt quickly passed the kit over to Brambleberry who nipped the sack and licked its fur the wrong way to warm it up. "Cinderpelt..." Brambleberry whispered.

The gray cat looked up and sorrow filled her gaze as she realized why Brambleberry called her. "Lay him aside, for now." The white and black spotted cat moved the tiny kit over and laid her tail around him. Hollyleaf screeched in pain and bit the stick into splinters when another contraction ripped through her body. A tiny little kit slid out, weak but still alive. Cinderpelt hastily bent over the little kit and began licking its fur the wrong way to warm it up. "A she-kit, Brambleberry."

Brambleberry sniffed the mewling kit and her eyes brimmed sadly. "The tom didn't make it."

Cinderpelt laid her tail across her friend's shoulders. "I know, but at least they have one surviving kit." Cinderpelt pushed the herbs to Hollyleaf to eat and placed the surviving kit at her belly. The little one immediately latched on and began to suckle. "Hollyleaf, now I want you to eat these herbs. All of them." Cinderpelt ordered as Brambleberry left the den to let Fallenleaves in. The tom tried to rush to his mate's side, but Cinderpelt stopped him in his tracks long enough to tell him about his son. He nodded solemnly and walked over to crouch by his mate.

"Fallenleaves, meet your daughter." Hollyleaf mewed proudly. Fallenleaves looked down at the kit at his mate's belly before meeting her tired green eyes.

"Hollyleaf, we had two kits. I'm so so so sorry, but one of them was stillborn." Fallenleaves nuzzled her head comfortingly as he drew his dead son toward its mother.

Hollyleaf gazed down in horror at her son and threw her head back in a chilling wail. She twisted away in grief and the remaining kit mewled at being removed from her mother.

"Hollyleaf! It'll be okay. We still have our daughter to take care of."Fallenleaves mewed gently.

"He didn't get to open his eyes!" Hollyleaf wailed in despair.

"I know, I know." Fallenleaves soothed as he covered her face and ears in licks. Brambleberry and Cinderpelt stood at the entrance watching when they saw a pale shape walking towards them. "Greetings, Thunderstar." The massive ginger tom dipped his head respectfully to the two she-cats and settled down to watch the scene unfold before him before he could make his proposition.

Fallenleaves decided to distract his mate from her grief. "Hollyleaf at least let us name our son. He deserves a name."

The black queen nodded and studied her two kits curiously. The tom was black with ginger splashes and looked almost like her brother. The little she-cat was a ginger tabby with white paws, chest, and tipped tail. "I want to name him Blazekit. After Lionblaze."

Fallenleaves nodded. "Blazekit it is then." Turning to the entrance he asked, "Cinderpelt, if Blazekit died in Starclan, will he fade?"

Thunderstar dipped his head gravely. "I'm afraid so, Fallenleaves, but he has a name so we will always remember him."

Fallenleaves nodded. "I'll bury him after we name our daughter."

"Fallenleaves, you can name her." Hollyleaf mewed, her eyes bright with grief. He looked at his mate one more time to make sure before gazing down at his kit. "How about Sweetkit. She was sweet after the death of her brother."

Hollyleaf nodded, her eyes filled with unspilt tears."Beautiful."

The two cats bent over their kits and Fallenleaves rose to his paws to bury their son. When he returned, Thunderstar stood and sat in front of the two. "Thunderstar! How may we help you?"

The giant tom sagged sorrowfully. "I am afraid to have to tell you this, but your kit will have a better chance if she goes to Thunderclan."

Fallenleaves bristled and opened his mouth to protest until Hollyleaf laid her bushy tail on his back. "Fallenleaves...We'll see her again and besides, we can watch her from up here."

The white and ginger tom nodded his head reluctantly. "You may take her, but give her to Dovewing, please. She just had kits and all died except one. It might help her grief if she takes care of another kit."

Thunderstar dipped his head. "That can be arranged," He bent down and picked up the tiny kit in his jaws gently, before turning away and leaving the tree.

Thunderstar gently carried the kit farther and farther away from her true home and down towards Thunderclan. Cats were gathered in a clearing in the middle of a stone hollow. Thunderstar gently sat the kit at his paws and wrapped his tail around her. He spotted three kits that were in the middle. A silver tabby with black stripes, a white and gray splashed kit, and a gray kit with black stripes, he noticed that Dovewing's kin were the ones that were the closest to the bodies. He let out a soft mewl to gain everyone's attention. The cats looked up in surprise except for Jayfeather. He knew that the blind medicine cat knew he was there for a reason.A large brown tabby with amber eyes stepped forward. "Thunderstar. What brings you here?" His clan gathered behind him.

Thunderstar dipped his head and spoke with warmth and sorrow. "Bramblestar, I have news. Hollyleaf had kits. Hers and Fallenleaves. A tom named Blazekit after you, Lionblaze and this kit here. Her parents named her Sweetkit and I need you to keep her. Fallenleaves has asked Dovewing to be her mother and it is up to the queen to decide. But please, Bramblestar, you must never tell her who her birth parents are."

Bramblestar spoke, "As you wish, Thunderstar. Dovewing, Do you accept to be Hollyleaf's kit's mother?" The cats behind him began to mutter.

A light gray she-cat with pretty green eyes stepped forward to meet her leader. Her eyes were glazed over in grief and pain. "I accept. Starclan has chosen me and I won't go aginst their will."

Thunderstar blinked warmly at the grieving queen. "Wise words, Dovewing. You are a true Thunderclan cat." The ancient leader gently picked the kit back up and jumped off of Highledge to pass her off. Dovewing took her carefully and walked into the nursery to lay her against her other kit. Thunderstar watched her go before leaping into the sky. He climbed the heavens to get back to his home now. When he reached Starclan, he was shocked and raced to find the other leaders to converse. A new prophecy was coming and it had the sweet innocent kit he just delivered to her new home in it.

 _Sweet is the Kit of the Fallen and Holly_

 _Even the Widest Lake can destroy it_

* * *

 **Yea, I wanted Sweetkit to have a sibling. If you hurry you can tell me what Dovewing's remaining kit should look like and its name. Please Review!**


	3. 3 moons later

**OMSC! I had an amazing time at prom last night. I slow danced twice with my date. He was really sweet and I danced till I could dance no more. I'm still stuck doing APUSH work though. I have to handwrite 6 essays for that class, as well as practice my choir music, my braille lessons, and my APLANG work. I decided to take a break from that for a little bit. I'm also a little irritated. So I have clothes in my room that need to be washed but I didn't get to do it yesterday because of prom. Well, my cat peed on my clothing so now I have to scrub my entire bedroom floor and redo my laundry. I'm running out of time to do anything with family coming over for Easter tomorrow. It's so frustrating!** ** _OK, enough ranting Shadowdapple._** **So I have Sweetkit's adopted littermate's fur color. Skyberry, I've decided to change his name to Flamekit and he'll have faint silver stripes because Sweetkit later becomes Firepaw due to an accident that leaves her scarred. The stripes are because his parents are both gray cats and one has stripes. Flamekit's stripes will be barely noticeable so he'll look more like how you want him to be.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Three Moons Later: 

Sweekit crouched next to her brother Flamekit, her white tail tip twitching. Flamekit nudged her ginger shoulder with his pale ginger and silver striped one. _Over there._ He beckoned with his amber eyes. She turned her green eyes to where he was looking. A tempting pale gray tail tip was swishing slowly a few fox-lengths away. Sweetkit narrowed her green eyes and wiggled her haunches. She knew her brother was copying her exact movements. The two fluffy kits sprang forward with a caterwaul. "FOX ATTACK!"

A high pitched yelp of surprise came from their father, Bumblestripe. The two kits battered their father's tail with claws sheathed. "Oh no! Foxes!" He exclaimed dramatically. Flamekit jumped onto Bumblestripe's back with Sweetkit following him.

"Get him!" Sweetkit squeaked. Bumblestripe dramatically fell over, careful not to hurt his two kits.

"The Thunderclan warrior will beat you foxes!" He growled playfully.

"Never!" Flamekit crowed. The siblings pushed their father into the center of the camp. The bright sunlight temporarily blinded the little kits and it gave the gray and black striped cat plenty of opportunities to nuzzle them off of him and tickle their necks, faking a killing bite.

"Daddy! That tickles!" The two ginger kits giggled loudly as the surrounding cats purred with affection. The four queens currently in the nursery exited, smiling at the sight. Squirrelflight let out an affectionate and amused purr, her heavily pregnant belly shaking gently. Cinderheart, Daisy, and Dovewing chuckled. Cinderheart's three kits, Honeykit, Fernkit, and Sorrelkit were asleep in the nursery. Flamekit got an idea into his head. He nudged his sister and went limp. She mimicked him Their father lifted his muzzle and shot back in surprise when the two ginger balls of fur shot up. The littermates sprang up surprising the other cats watching and jumped onto their father. Flamekit pretended to bite his chest and Sweetkit gave a pretend killing bite. Bumblestripe faked collapsing. The two kits bounced around their father triumphantly."The foxes won!" "The foxes won!" They chanted.

"Okay, let's get back to work!" Lionblaze called. The other warriors grumbled but followed the golden furred deputy's orders.

"Bumblestripe! Hunting patrol!" Ivypool called, waving her silver tail. He got up and nuzzled his kits goodbye.

Dovewing swept her fluffy gray tail around the two kits and tried to clean the dust out of their fur. Sweetkit struggled away and ran around saying, "You can't catch me!" over and over again. Cinderheart chased her in circles while Dovewing continued to clean Flamekit. Squirrelflight let out a soft mew of laughter before doubling over in pain. She let out a sharp gasp and then collapsed. Dovewing swung Flamekit into the nursery and ran over to the queen. Cinderheart stopped chasing the ginger tabby and white kit and raced over to help her friend. Cinderheart twisted her gray head to look Sweetkit in the eye. "Go get Jayfeather and Bramblestar! Quick!"

Sweetkit trembled and watched as her mother and aunt nudged Squirrelflight into the nursery. Then her tiny little legs carried her across the clearing and into the medicine cat's den. "JAYFEATHER!" She wailed.

Jayfeather was sorting herbs, his blind blue eyes staring intently at nothing. She skidded to a stop and narrowly avoided colliding with the gray tabby tom. "Jayfeather." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Jayfeather leaped to his paws and rounded on her. "Are we under attack?" He growled.

"N-No, Jayfeather. Squirrelflight is having her kits and I was told to come get you and Bramblestar." Sweetkit stuttered. He nodded and raced to the back of his den. He came back out with a bundle of herbs and a stick. He flicked his tail gently at her and ran out of the den, trailing leaves as he did so.

She turned to gather up the leaves when Bramblestar came in. "Jayfeather?"

"He's gone." Sweetkit answered. She walked up to her leader. "Squirrelflight is having her kits. I was told to come find you." Her leader licked her head gratefully and turned to run to the nursery. Sweetkit sighed and picked up the leaves Jayfeather dropped and charged into the nursery. Cinderheart and Dovewing were standing guard outside the nursery to keep curious cats away while Daisy was taking Honeykit, Fernkit, Sorrelkit, and Flamekit into the elder's den for a story. The two older she-cats let the kit through when they saw her with the leaves. She laid them by his side. "You dropped all of your leaves, Jayfeather." The tabby tom gave her a grateful nod without taking his attention from his adopted mother. Sweetkit looked at Squirrelflight. Her sides were spasming and her legs would twitch. Bramblestar licked her ears soothingly everytime a contraction rocked her abdomen.

Jayfeather placed a paw on her belly with a worried look on his face. "Sweetkit, its time for you to go now." He mewed. The tiny kit knew better than to argue and started to head out when Bramblestar stopped her.

She turned to look at her leader as he looked at his medicine cat. "Jayfeather, go ahead and let her stay. I would like to let her name one of our kits since she got me and you for Squirrelflight." She froze. It was an honor period to name someone else's kits and it's even bigger when said kit is the leader's. Sweetkit crept back to Jayfeather's side and sat ready to be told what to do. She wanted to be of help while she stayed.

Squirrelflight let out one more terrible screech before a wet kit slid out. Jayfeather passed the kit to Sweetkit. "Lick its fur so that the fur stands up." Sweetkit did as she was told and was thrilled when the kit moved. Jayfeather sniffed the kit and moved it to Squirrrleflight's belly. The queen tensed one more time before relaxing. Another kit came out and was passed to Bramblestar. Squirrelfight had two kits. A daughter and a son. Bramblestar placed his kit next to his mate and the two kits began to suckle. The she-cat was a dark brown tabby with a fluffy dark ginger tail and her littermate was a dark ginger tom with a white ear and one dark brown paw. Jayfeather nudged the leaves over to Squirrelflight and she lapped them up obediently, wincing at the bitter taste. "You did well, mother." He whispered. With a final sniff at the kits, he turned and left the nursery.

Her dark brown tabby mate purred proudly, "We have beautiful kits. We could name the she-kit Shadowkit for her dark pelt." She purred in agreement. The two cats looked over encouragingly to Sweetkit. She bent over and studied the remaining kit. _He has good back legs,_ she thought.

That was when she thought of it. "I think his name should be Cliffkit because he looks like he could leap across a gorge from a cliff." She announced, gently nudging his strong, long back legs.

Squirrelflight murmured emotionally, "It's beautiful. My little son Cliffkit, and my gorgeous daughter, Shadowkit." Bramblestar nodded his eyes brimming with pride and love.

Sweetkit shuffled her paws shyly and announced, "I'm gonna go play outside!" Then she bounced out of the nursery with the purrs of the new parents following her.

* * *

 **Okay, I am now feeling a little bit better after writing this chapter. I might write the next one tonight, might not because it's almost ten and I have church in the morning as well as homework to complete. I really wish I didn't have to do it. *sigh* I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow night maybe after everyone leaves and I do homework some more. One more thing, If there is anyone who wants to draw the cover for this story and my challenge that goes with this, then please let me know! Thanks! I'm most likely going to go to bed now. See you tomorrow. May Starclan Light your Paths!**

 **~Shadowdapple~**


	4. Signs of war

**Hey everyone here's an update. I may do one later this week. It all depends on homework. I'm actually very tired right now. I am still working on my essays for APUSH. I only have to do four essays. I'm really happy. I already got two of them done. Now just the other two... Not to mention all the other work I still have. So yeah, here ya go.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Signs of War: 

It was another beautiful morning in Thunderclan. I stepped out of the nursery and stretched. It has been three weeks since Cliffkit and Shadowkit were born. Their eyes were open too. My denmates, Sorrelkit, Honeykit, and Fernkit were wrestling with my brother, Flamekit. Dovewing was laying down by the nursery, sunbathing with Cinderheart while they kept an eye on their kits. I bounced past my mother and aunt who ran her tail along my flank affectionately and came to a stop by my denmates. They broke apart from their play scuffle and bounced over. The four kits shook out their fluffy fur and meowed a greeting.

"Do you wanna play?" Fernkit asked, his dark gray fur fluffed up and amber eyes sparkling. "Sure!" I exclaimed.

Honeykit batted her brother's tail. "Let's play invasion!" The other kits nodded their heads enthusiastically. Flamekit stood up on his toes. "Honeykit should be Honeystar and Sweetkit is her deputy Sweetmoon!"

Honeykit nodded her head thoughtfully. "Flamekit should be another clan since we are an odd number. He should be Flamestar!"

My brother bounced gleefully on his paws. "I should be Fernstar and Sorrelkit is my loyal deputy, Sorrelberry!" Fernkit announced. "That sounds alright to me," Sorrelkit whispered. She was the quietest of the litter and in the den. Sorrelkit and I stood by our "leaders" and Flamekit stood by the four of us. We launched ourselves toward each other playfully.

I clashed with Sorrelkit and since she was bigger than me, she was able to pin me down with her golden paws. "GET OFF MY DEPUTY, YOU FOXHEART!" Honeykit yowled as she flung herself on Sorrelkit. The two sisters tussled playfully in the dust. I circled Flamekit.

Fernkit snuck up on him and pounced on his back. Flamekit turned on Fernkit and tackled him. "Surrender, Fishface!" He yowled. Fernkit snarled in defiance and struggled out from under two toms had it out as I prowled around. Flamekit then broke away and mewed, "THNDERCLAN! RETREAT!" He leaped away and ran to the nursery's wall that was where we retreated in our invasion games if we got beat.

Fernkit and I circled each other. Honeykit and Sorrelkit were still wrestling it out. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Sweetkit." He growled. There was no mock malice in his amber eyes now, only pure hatred. I backed away slowly and turned to run. Fernkit chased me all the way to the back of the medicine cats den. There in the shadows he pinned me down and clamped his tail over my mouth. I didn't understand what he was about to do until I felt the pain. Fernkit had unsheathed his claws and raked them over one ear. I yowled into his tail and bit it to escape. Warm blood dripped down my face and made my fur darker. Fernkit shrieked in pain and let go of me.

Seeing my opportunity to run, I dashed into the medincine cat's den. Jayfeather was in the back of his den muttering about herbs when I collided into him. "Jayfeather." I panted.

He whirled on me, his tail lashing. "What is it now?" I got to my paws and shook out my fur. Jayfeather stepped back as blood spattered his fur. "What happened to you?"

I gulped a breath of air before speaking. "We all were playing invastion. Honeykit, Fernkit, Flamekit, Sorrelkit, and I. Fernkit attacked me and chased me behind your den. H-h-he held me down and clamped his tail over my mouth to muffle any noise I made. Then he clawed my ear. It really really really hurts!" Jayfeather only had time to sniff my ear before he jerked his head up, sightless blue eyes staring at the entrance of the den. Fernkit busted through and pounced on me again. He unsheathed his claws and raked them over my ear again. I yowled in pain as more blood fell. Jayfeather unsheathed his claws and hissed sharply. He knocked Fernkit into the wall of the den, stunning him.

Then he took the chance to snatch up the struggling kit and carry him out to the clearing. I staggered after him and sat close to Jayfeather for protection. "BRAMBLESTAR! GET OUT HERE!"

The cats still in camp came out at Jayfeather's furious caterwaul. Seeing me and Fernkit, they thought we got into his herbs. The brown tabby leader ran out of his den and down the rocks to meet Jayfeather. "What's the matter, Jayfeather?"

Cinderheart and Dovewing came pelting over. "Oh, Sweetkit. Your beautiful ears!" Dovewing flung herself on her kit to lick the blood off. The three adult cats sat in front of the medicine cat. "Fernkit and Sweetkit were apparently playing before he attacked her and clawed both of her ears. As you can tell by the sight in front of you."

He flicked his tail and stepped back to let Cinderheart and Bramblestar take over. "FERNKIT!" Cinderheart roared. "You will NOT leave the nursery for a half moon. I'm deeply disappointed in you."

Bramblestar dipped his head and Cinderheart back away from her naughty kit. "Fernkit your apprentice ceremony is delayed for a moon. You know as well as the rest of us, that we don't attack our clanmates. Especially while playing or training."

Fernkit was about to protest, but Cinderheart cut him off with an icy glare. "You brought this on yourself. I don't want to hear anything out of you." She then snatched up her kit and stalked into the nursery. Bramblestar nodded his head and left to go see his kits who were out of the nursery.

"Dovewing, I need to treat Sweetkit." Jayfeather swept his tail around me and pushed me towards his den. Dovewing glared at him but didn't argue.

Jayfeatbeer just finished applying cobwebs on her ears. "Lay down and rest, Sweetkit. You've lost a lot of blood." I laid in the mossy nest like I was told and watched him disappear into his herb store. He came back carrying a black seed and half a berry. "Eat these. The black one is poppy, it'll help you sleep. The purple one is Juniper. It is for strength." I lapped up the medicine and closed my eyes. Right before the black wave of sleep claimed me, a warm furry body curled around me and licked me soothingly.

* * *

 **Bad Fernkit!**


	5. Apprentice Ceremony

**Ok, so I just wanna thank everyone who has continued to read this and supported me. I thank those who have been very understanding. i'll update the other one to this soon. I still have some work to do, but school is almost over. At least that is what I keep telling myself. Also please tell me if I make a mistake far as grammar and what not. So Happy Reading!**

 **NightHawk: I can't disclose about Fernkit yet, but you will find out soon. And I don't think they'll be future lovers, but interesting theory.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Apprentice Ceremony: 

The sun shining throught the thickly woven branches of the nursery woke me up. I rolled over next to my brother and mother. Flamekit yawned, and pressed into Dovewing more securly. I yawned and sat up, licking my fluffy fur. Three moons had passed since I was attaked by my denmate. I cringed at the memory. My newest littermates, Cliffkit and Shadowkit were finally asleep. They were rather lively and I can't wait to move into the Apprentices' den. Just yesterday, Cliffkit put a beetle in my nest! He is such a troublemaker! And his sister is no better! But I could never get those two in trouble. Cliffkit's amber eyes and Shadowkit's green eyes, are always begging me not to tell. I just can't help but comply. I glanced across the room to see my friends asleep. Cinderheart was curled around them, her furry gray side rising and falling with each breath. Fernkit, Honeykit, and Sorrelkit were curled in a sleeping purring heap. I snarled harshly when I saw Fernkit. Ever since the attack, Honeykit and Sorrelkit have beocme my best frineds. They even shun their brother about 90% of the time. I walked over to Honeykit and gently nudged her shoulder. She rolled over and blinked sleepy blue eyes at me. "I wanted that mouse!" She whined.

I shook my head amusedly and sat next to her. "But today we beomce apprentices! So get up lazy bones!"

Honeykit jumped up and playfully swated my ear. "Well let's stop standing here and get some food!" I purred and raced out of the nursery. "Race you there!" Honeykit yowled as we dashed into the morniing sunshine. Lionblaze, Dawnpaw, and Icecloud flicked their tails affectionately towards us as they left for patrol. Bramblestar was laying in the sunshine, eating a squirrel. The two bundles of energy bounded twoars him. He twitched his ear in warm acknowledgement and sat up. "Will Honeykit, Sorrelkit, Flamekit, Fernkit, and I become apprentices today?" I asked with rounded eyes.

Bramblestar licked his muzzle thoughtfully. "I believe so. I've decided to lift Fernkit's ban. We'll hold the meeting at sunhigh. Honeykit ran back to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a rabbit, that was at least twice the size of her. I mewed a quick thank you and dashed over to the nursery and Honeykit laid the rabbit down for the two friends tto share. By the time the rabbit was fur and bones, everyone else woke up and was taking some food for themselves. I bounced over to my mother and brother. "We'll be apprentices today!"

Dovewing purred happily. "I know. So don't get too dirty before sunhigh." I nodded along with my brother.

By the time sunhigh rolled around, We all were fidgiting. No one wanted to get too terribly dirty. Dovewing and Daisy swopped down on all of us with Cinderheart and Squirrelflight. Our fur was sleek and shiny when the she-cats were done. "But we want to become an apprentice now!" Cliffkit and Shadowkit whined enviously.

Their mother turned to them. "You have to wait until you are 6 moons old like everyone else." The two kits grumbled quietly.

Bramblestar leapt up to the top of Highrock and yowled the familiar summons. "Let all Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting." Cats melted from the shadows and sat in front of the rock. Dovewing and Cinderheart nudged us all up to the front of the crowd. Our leader

Our leader leapt down the tumble of rocks to stand infront of the 5 kits. "Today is a proud day for Thunderclan. By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will continue to be strong." He yowled. "Sweetkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. I am ready for another apprentice, so you will be mine." I quivered in fear as he leaned forward and touched my nose. His eyes were reassuring as he stepped back and I sat next to him. "Honeykit, from this day forward until you've earned your warrior's name, you will be Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Berrynose. Berrynose, you were once my apprentice and have turned out into a brave warrior. I ask that you pass on all your skills to Honeypaw." Honeypaw spun around and faced the giant cream furred tom. He leaned over and touched noses and led her away. "Fernkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fernpaw. Dovewing you have turned out to be a fine warrior. I expect you to teach Fernpaw patience and humility as well as kindness." My mother dipped her head and touched noses with a rather disgruntled apprentice. "Sorrelkit, is it your wish to become a medicine cat still?" My gray and gold furred friend nodded her head. "Then until you become a full medicine cat, you will be Sorrelpaw. Jayfeahter is your mentor and may Starclan light your path."

Jayfeather walked over to Bramblestar. "Cats of Thunderclan, I am not getting any younger, and I want our clan to be in good paws when I die. I will take Sorrelpaw to the moonpool at half moon to have her accepted by Starclan." Sorrelpaw walked up to her new mentor and stretched up to touch his nose. I chanted my best friends' names loudly and they cheered mine back. All too soon the cheering was over and the rest of the warriors dismersed to do their duties for the day. I glanced up at my leader/mentor and asked, "What are we going to do today?"

Bramblestar smiled at me. We are going to tour the territory, with Berrynose, Honeypaw, Dovewing, and Fernpaw. We walked over to our comrades and darted into the forest.


	6. Heartache

**Hey, everyone! Ugh. I was writing this chapter and my Chromebook shut off on me for no apparent reason. So the chapter was deleted and I had to rewrite this. So it isn't what I originally had in mind, but it'll have to do. So Sweetpaw is two moons into her training, that is why she is able to fight better than a newbie would. Here's the chapter! I promise to update both stories this weekend sometime.**

 **SilverFlash: I love the puppy dog eyes. You have found my weakness! Also, the bazooka that does fire and murderous polar bears is awesome. I want to cuddle a polar bear even though it would probably eat me.**

 **NightHawk The Warrior: Thanks so much for your review. I understand what you mean about not having another Shadowstar. However, I didn't plan on shadowkit and shadowpaw becoming leaders. Even if I wanted to make another Shadowstar, I don't think it would matter too much because the first Shadowstar is close to fading away.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Heartache 

Greenleaf has fled to Leaffall and it is almost Leafbare. The sun shone coldly on the cold, frosty forest. I followed my mentor happily along to patrol the Windclan border with my mother and Fernpaw. I sighed content when the fresh scent of the lake and my home blew across my scent glands. I sat at the border and gazed across the moors. Fernpaw came to sit next to me. Our mentors walked along the border renewing it. "I hope they stay on their side of the border," I murmured to him. Fernpaw just snorted without saying a word. We stayed silent, just watching the wind play wth the grass. It was kinda peaceful until a Windclan patrol stepped out of the heather and right up to the border. They were very scrawny. Much skinnier than normal and their eyes gleamed with hunger.

I stepped back cautiously toward my mentor. Bramblestar and Dovewing padded up to us and sat down. "We haven't crossed the border, Oatclaw."

The pale brown tabby tom stepped forward and dipped his head. "I know, Bramblestar. I just hate having to do this." His patrol stepped closer to the border. Dovewing gasped and slid closer to me and her apprentice. She managed to find out what he meant.

"Windclan. ATTACK!" Oatclaw and his patrol launched themselves over the border. He didn't attack my leader but flung himself at Dovewing. I was faced with a mottled brown she-cat. We circled each other, trading a few swipes. Then she lunged at my leg. I yowled and clawed her face. She let go of me and I jumped on her and started to thrash her sides. Fur clumps flew everywhere and I didn't let go until she squealed like a little kit. I watched her run off before turning to see who was next. Bramblestar was fighting three warriors at once like it was nothing. I didn't see Fernpaw and I suspected Oatclaw already ran off. I went ti find my mother nad Fernpaw. Even though I don't particularly like the latter, he is still my clanmate. I smelled fresh blood and started to trot toward its source. "Dovewing," I whispered, trembling. I quietly slid through the bushes until I found the source. I wasn't prepared for what I was seeing. Fernpaw standing over my mother with a triumphant grin, his claws bloody. My mother, covered in wounds and a deep slash in her throat. The blood wouldn't stop running. She was dead. **Murdered.** **_Gone._** No _, she can't be dead. What about me, Flamepaw, Bumblestripe, Lightwhisker, and Dawnheart. She said that she_ would _never **leave.**_

Seeing her body made me want to kill whoever did this. Then I froze. I remembered the elder's tales of cats who went to the Dark Forest for killing. I didn't want to go there. "Mother." I whimpered. I looked at Fernpaw. "Fernpaw, what happened?"

The dark gray tom turned towards me with a malicious glare. "She was in the way. So now I can finish what I started." He snarled.

I backed away. "You mean, you did this?" He let out an evil cackle. Then he lunged. He headbutted me int the flank and I staggered back. His teeth sunk into my leg and started to shake it. I yelped and slashed his ears and face, trying to get him to let go. I twisted quickly and snapped my teeth around his tail. He growled and wrenched his tail free. Fernpaw let my leg go and tackled me to the ground. I clawed his stomach in an attempt to get him off. Fernpaw then went for my throat. Out of nowhere, a dark brown blur shot towards us.

Bramblestar wrenched Fernpaw off of me and pinned him to the ground with his strong huge paws. "YOU DARE TO ATTACK MY APPRENTICE and you didn't even go for help for DOVEWING, YOUR OWN MENTOR" He caterwauled with fangs out. I trembled in fear. I have never seen Bramblestar so angry. "Get up. Try anything funny and I'll show you exactly how dark the Dark Forest really is." He snarled. Bramblestar shielded me from Fernpaw as the dark gray apprentice struggled to his paws. Bramblestar turned towards me. His fiery amber eyes turning soft with sympathy. "I'll carry her back. Your mother was a brave warrior, Sweetpaw." I nodded, a tear escaping my eye. We padded in silence through the forest back to camp. Bramblestar growled at Fernpaw often on the trek back.

When we got to camp, Flamepaw was in the clearing. "What happened, Sweetpaw." I shook uncontrollably and my brother pressed against my side. His eyes wide with shock and concern. Fernpaw went to sit under the Highrock and Bramblestar flicked his tail to Badgersnout and Icecloud to come over. The three cats talked for a moment quietly before the two warriors went to guard him.

Then my leader laid my mother's body in the middle of the clearing. "She's dead. Murdered." I whimpered. Flamepaw reared back his head and caterwauled in grief before flinging himself down next to our mother's side. I followed him and laid down.

"NO!" I heard my dad and older siblings yowl. They thundered over and laid around us. Our grief was being shared and we all shed tears. I still can't believe she's gone. She was my everything. My mother.

Bramblestar gently nudged me in the shoulder. He crouched next to her and licked her between the ears. "I need you to tell the clan, what happened, little one. I didn't get to see all that happened." I nodded quietly and followed my mentor to the Highledge. When the clan saw Bramblestar and me up there, they all turned to look. He didn't have to call us together. We were all mourning Dovewing. "Dovewing was murdered. Sweetpaw was able to find out who did it and how it happened." The clan gasped in shock and turned to look at me. Bramblestar stepped back and curled his tail on my back. I took a deep breath and began. "We were ambushed by a Windclan patrol. I saw my mother fighting another cat but lost her. When I went to go find her and Fernpaw, I saw Fernpaw standing over her. She was dead and there were multiple bleeding wounds. I asked Fernpaw what happened and he turned to glare at me. H-He said that she was in the way and now he can finish what he started. We fought and Bramblestar came at just the right time. Fernpaw was about to kill me." I stepped back dazed and sad. The whole clan was caterwauling for the blood of Dovewing's murderer.

Jayfeather came and led me away to treat my wounds. I was shocked as memories flooded over me from the last time I was in here. Fernpaw, Fernkit then, had attacked me and I went to Jayfeather. Jayfeather protected me and then healed my ears. I still had nicks from that day, but I was no longer hurting there. "Your wounds aren't really serious, but I don't want an infection to settle in." Jayfeather walked to the back of his herb store and drew out cobwebs and a few green leaves. The sting from the herb soothed my aching gashes. Jayfeathe continued to apply the medicine and cobwebs until I was completely covered. "There, you are done." He flicked his tail in dismissal and I dragged my tired paws out of his den.

The sun was just now setting over the camp. Bramblestar gently touched my flank. I looked up into his wise amber eyes. "Go get something to eat. You need to eat to be strong for the vigil." I nodded and he flicked his tail over my ears before leaving to take his place at Dovewing's head. I dragged my paws to pick up a mouse.

Honeypaw came over and gently pressed her flank against mine. "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened. Do you want to share a mouse with me? No one should be alone after their mother dies." I nodded gratefully and we headed over to eat our mouse. We were just finishing up when Bramblestar called us together from Highledge. Honeypaw quickly buried our remains and sat among the other apprentices.

I followed her and wrapped my ginger tabby tail tight around my paws. "I've called you here, to witness the fate of a murderer." He began calmly. "I have decided on Fernpaw's fate along with the guidance of my senior warriors and elders." At the mention of his name, Fernpaw raised his head high and defiant. "Fernpaw, you have murdered a fellow clanmate and attempted to murder another. I hereby banish you from Thunderclan. You are no longer Fernpaw, but Fern. You are now a rouge and if we see you after sunset today. My warriors have permission to kill you. Now Leave." Fernp-Fern just left without a word.

Before he left the tunnel, he turned back and glared deep into my eyes. "Be careful, Sweetpaw. I will kill you." Then he plunged into the brambles, never to be seen again.

* * *

 **So how'd you like it? I'ma gonna go and attempt to do my chemistry homework and study my Spanish work and practice my choir songs before I fall asleep.**


	7. Struggling

**Okay, So I know that this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. I promise. All seniors left high school yesterday and I'm really sad because several of them are my close friends. I also am fighting a migraine since Tuesday and crippling nausea since Thursday. I'll get another chapter out on this one and the other one today or next week**

* * *

Chapter 5- Struggling: 

I looked up from my mother's dead body, as Purdy nudged me. "It's time to bury her." He mewed solemnly. I nodded and nudged Flamepaw awake.

He woke with a start and glanced guiltily at mother. "It's alright, Flamepaw. We are all tired from yesterday." I whispered as I pressed against his pale flank.

He pressed back and murmured. "I should have stayed awake for her. If anyone, her." I pressed harder against him. The cold dawn morning turned her soft gray fur pale silver. Birchfall along with Lightwhisker and Dawnheart stepped back from Dovewing. Tears tracked silently down their faces.

""She was a fantastic warrior," Sandstorm murmured as she stroked the gray warrior's flank with her paw.

"She didn't need to die this young," Millie whispered. The elders hefted Dovewing up onto their shoulders and they quietly carried her out of camp. I winced as I watched her long gray tail drag a furrow in the dirt. The rest of camp gathered in two lines to watch Dovewing leave. As soon as she was gone, I collapsed and buried my head between my paws. Birchfall, and my siblings sniffed and carried on with their day. Flamepaw curled up next to me and we laid there in silence. Our grief being shared.

"It was Sunhigh when Cinderheart gently nudged me. "You can't just lay there, you two. What would your mother say?"

Flamepaw looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and slowly heaved himself to his paws. "She would want us to be the best we can be."/p

Cinderheart nodded. "Exactly. Now get up and groom your fur. You two can go hunting." Flamepaw left with her to go hunting. I just turned away. Mother is gone. She isn't coming back. Why should I do anything if my mother isn't here? Moving on won't bring Mother back. It just _Won't._


	8. Breaking in more ways than one

**Okay, so I will do an allegiance update on the next one. I want ya'll to guess why Bramblestar looks down. I'll give the answer next chapter with the updated allegiances.**

* * *

Chapter 6- breaking in more ways than one: 

I stared out the camp entrance sullenly. It has been three moons since Dovewing died and now Flamepaw is sick. Newleaf is right around the corner and my brother is sick. Birchfall has already died from Greencough and I now only have my littermate and my older brother and sister. They are not the only victims from illness. Larkpaw, Honeypaw, Twigkit, Purdy, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Shadowkit, and Berrybush all have it. Squirrelflight is beginning to cough too. I felt a large paw softly bat at my shoulder. I glanced up to see Bramblestar's amber eyes clouded with pain gazing down at me. "Are you up for training? You don't have to right now with Flamepaw in the sickness den, but it would be beneficial to you to get out of camp."

I stared down at my white paws before looking up at him, determination hardening my gaze. "Let's go." He briefly nodded before leading the way out of camp.

"Today, I want you to practice your hunting skills. Meet me back here at sun high with as much prey as you can catch. It's still Leafbare and we are weak from illness." The dark brown tabby leaped away and charged through the trees.

I turned around and sniffed the air, intent on doing my very best. I slipped under the undergrowth and passed by the spot where my mother was killed. The hole I tried to heal in my heart threatened to tear open and I had to take a few deep breaths to stay in control. "Mother is fine now," I whispered over and over to myself. Once I was positive that I wouldn't break apart, I continued hunting. I opened my mouth and a rush of scents flooded my scent glands. I could smell squirrel close by though. I swiveled my ears to pinpoint the sound. The squirrel was a little more than a fox-length away, nibbling on an acorn. I fell into the hunter's crouch and prepared to hunt it down. Now move forward a few pieces and leap. Squirrels are frustratingly fast, so you need to kill it before it flees up that oak. I listened to the voice without another thought and pounced. The squirrel dropped its nut right as I fastened my teeth in its neck. I buried the piece of prey and continued to hunt. A low snarl echoed through the trees. I quickly buried my thrush I caught and turned to face the noise. A pair of glinting amber eyes peered at me from the shadows. It was followed by a narrow snout and red fur. A fox.

"Back of flea-pelt!" I snarled at it. It pulled its lips back and snarled at me. The fox leaped at me and I twisted around sharply to avoid being bitten. Its sharp teeth met my leg and I yowled in pain and fury. I raked my claws over its snout, but it just lifted me up high in its jaws and shook my leg sharply. I howled and twisted my leg free. I could dimly hear a sharp snap, but I pushed through the pain. I rose up on my hind legs, ignoring the protest in my broken one. The fox lunged again, and I swatted viciously for the mange pelt's eyes. I scored above them and the fox clawed at my eyes in return. I blinked the blood away and tried to see out the darkness. The fox became a blur and I felt sharp teeth stab my face. I yelped and clawed its belly. More blood spattered the stained ground. Mine and its.

I fell to the ground in a daze, trying to see through the black spots. A dark blur followed by two others leaped over me. An earsplitting caterwaul rang out. It was Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe! My father hissed angrily and sank his teeth in the fox's ear. Bramblestar reared up and slammed his claws into the beast's head. Lionblaze just tackled the stupid creature and started clawing the mess out of it. It reared its head and roared in pain and defeat. It bounded away and I passed out just as it left the bushes. My last sight was seeing my father, mentor, and my mother's best friend leaning over me, yowling my name. I couldn't hear them. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was being picked up.

* * *

I smelled herbs when I came too. I blinked my eyes open blearily. I couldn't see anything out one side and the other side was fuzzy. I could feel that I was in a mossy nest. I could also tell that it was daylight. I opened my mouth and moaned in pain. The pain was everywhere. "Sweetpaw, you are awake. I was afraid I'd have to pronounce you dead." I twisted my head to look for the speaker.

A blurry gray shape bent over me and I squinted to see clearly. Jayfeather's blind eyes bore into my forehead. "Of course, I'm not dead. Why would I be?"

The gray medicine cat looked away. He was normally sharp-tongued, but this time he hesitated before talking to me in a soothing tone. "You were out hunting on an assignment. A fox attacked you and you were nearly killed. I couldn't get your leg to heal straight, but I think with exercises you might be able to walk on it. I also couldn't save your eye."

I just then noticed the pressing darkness on one side and the fact half of my face felt frozen. I replied cheerfully, trying to keep the panic at bay. "But I can learn to hunt and fight like Brightheart."

Jayfeather sighed. "You remember Cinderpelt?" I nodded. "Who doesn't?" The cat swallowed before continuing. "Your leg was broke almost like hers. I don't know if we can ever strengthen it enough for you to become a warrior. I'm afraid that you might never get to become a warrior with Flamepaw." I swallowed and looked up at the sky through the den's branches. Jayfeather left me to tend to the sick and to come to terms with my predicament.

 _Starclan, if you can hear me. Please help me become a warrior again._


	9. My Choice

**Hey, guys, I'm back. I'm just going to wing this until SilverFlash gets back to me. If anyone wants to help me further this with ideas, feel free.**

* * *

Chapter 7- My Choice: 

I thought hard for awhile after Jayfeather left. Should I become a warrior or not? I want to be a warrior so bad! I don't feel comfortable helping cats who are sick or injured. I stared furiously at my paws in thought.

Sorrelpaw came in the den with a chaffinch for us to share. "Hey, Sweetpaw. I heard what happened. Well, the whole camp did. Jayfeather is waiting for your answer. There is also something you should know." I looked up at her. "Here share this first then talk."

I obediently ate the chaffinch with her and then she groomed my fur taking special care to avoid my wounds. Once she was done, I got a good look at myself. I was covered in cobwebs and my leg was bound up in horsetail. I looked down at my front paws, the only part of me not bandaged or covered in a poultice. Sorrelpaw placed her tail on my shoulder gently.

I looked up at her. "All I ever wanted was to be a warrior, Sorrelpaw. Jayfeather told me that there is a strong chance I will never become one with Honeypaw and Flamepaw." I closed my eyes to stop the wail that rose up in my throat.

"Then be a warrior. It is up to you." I looked up at Sorrelpaw who was staring at me seriously. "I'm serious. You can choose to become a medicine cat and be miserable or follow your heart."

I nodded at her wise words. "Then I'm going to be a warrior."

She rose to her paws and dipped her head. "Then I will go let Jayfeather know so that he can tell Bramblestar."

I raised a paw to stop her. "You said that there was something else for me to know."

She looked regretfully down at me. "Bramblestar thought that you wouldn't make it. You were out for three days. So he apprenticed Oakpaw, Larkpaw, and Twigpaw. Oakpaw became his apprentice." She crouched down and pressed her flank against mine.

"So I don't have a mentor now?" I asked her.

Sorrelpaw shrugged before leaving to go tell Jayfeather. The blind tabby tom walked in a few moments later and nudged me to my paws. I rose shakily and climbed stiffly out of my nest.

Jayfeather gave my wounds an approving sniff. "If you are going to be a warrior, then you are going to have a tough time ahead of you. I want you in here every day for exercises to strengthen and loosen up that leg of yours." I nodded and we both walked out at Bramblestar's summons.

 _Let All Cats Old Enough To Catch Their Own Prey Gather Beneath Highrock For A Clan Meeting!_

I limped out and sat next to Sorrelpaw so Jayfeather could sit in the mouth of his den closest to the sick cats. Bramblestar was seated on top of the Clanrock with Lionblaze seated below. The whole clan hurriedly gathered in the clearing. I searched for Honeypaw and saw that she was sitting next to three new cats who must be the new apprentices.

Bramblestar waited patiently for the clan to gather before announcing, "Sweetpaw is well. She has made the choice to continue the path of a warrior. However, she has sustained severe injuries thus impairing her from fighting and hunting normally so I hereby give her a new mentor. I call upon Starclan so that they may hear and approve my choice. This cat you see before you no longer stands for who she is. Her name shall be Firepaw. Brightheart shall be her mentor. Brightheart you too have been given a harsh name and overcame it and was given a new name. I know that you will pass down all you know on to Firepaw." I stared in shock at him. How could he just change my name? Brightheart came over and touched my nose.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "He wanted to honor your courage and fighting spirit. Not many cats have what it takes to survive and still smile like you do." I nodded at the new revelation.

 _Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw! Firepaw!_

I allowed my clanmates to greet me by my new name an Honeypaw came over with the newbies. "It's great to see that you are better!" She purred. Then gesturing with her tail she pointed to her companions. "This is Larkpaw, Oakpaw, and Twigpaw." The three cats dipped their heads in greeting. Larkpaw was a black tom with amber eyes and Oakpaw was a silver and brown tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes while their adopted sister Twigpaw was a gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Twigpaw spoke up in a quiet voice. "Come, Firepaw, let's go make you a nest in the apprentice's den." She looked at Brightheart to make sure it was ok. My mentor nodded in permission and we all scampered off.


	10. Allegiances Update 1

**I know that two chapters ago I promised to tell you about Bramblestar and I'm sorry. After this update, you will find out, I promise!**

* * *

 ** _Thunderclan_**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Oakpaw

 **Deputy:** Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes (Temporarily while Squirrleflight is in the Nursery)

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes; Sorrelpaw

 **Warriors:**

Icecloud- White she-cat with Blue eyes; Apprentice Dawnpaw

Foxleap- Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fall kit and Icekit)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadekit, Darkkit, and Splashkit)

Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with Green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail; Apprentice Honeypaw

Mousewhisker- Gray and white tom

Seedmoon-Light brown, gold, and silver she-cat with amber eyes

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind quarters

Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with petal shaped white patches

Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom; apprentice Lightpaw

Snowbush- White fluffy tom

Ambermoon- Pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Spiderleg- Black tom with a brown underbelly and legs

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom

Hollytuft- Black she-cat; apprentice Twigpaw

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosskit, Windkit, and Dirtkit) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes

Swiftheart- light gray she-cat with one black ear and blue eyes (owned by Cattat)

Dawnheart- light gray tom with green eyes

Lightwhisker-Light gray she-cat with dark stripes on her ears and paws with amber eyes

Lilydrop- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and paws and green eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Honeypaw- Golden She-cat with deep blue eyes

Firepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and green eyes

Sorrelpaw- Gray she-cat with golden paws and chest with amber eyes

Twigpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Oakpaw-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Starnight-(Mother to Biteburn's kits and foster mother to Racoonfur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

Clovertail-(Mother to Waspwhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Berrybush- (Mother to Badgersnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw (Mother of Cliffkit- Dark ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw

 **Kits:**

Icekit- Blue-grey she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallkit- Red-brown tom-kit with green eyes

Shadekit- Blood red-brown she-kit with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashkit- Light brown she-kit with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Mosskit-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

Windkit- ginger and light gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Dirtkit- Light gray tabby tom-kit with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

Cliffkit-ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw

 **Elders:**

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpelt- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with faint darker stripes and green eyes

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-(Training Firepaw)

 ** _Riverclan_**

 **Leader:** Mistystar- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker- Black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- Dappled Golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** :

Blueeyes- (Father of Whitekit, Stormkit, and Silverkit) Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Fishstrike- (Adopted father of Darkkit) Silver tabby tom with black stripes, white star-shaped splash on chest and one amber eye, one blue eye

Darkstep-Gray tom with dark gray and silver stripes and green eyes

Graycloud- Gray tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Blackpaw

Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat; Apprentice- Shadepaw

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat; Apprentice: Mudpaw

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom; Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat; Apprentice: Flamepaw

Beatlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather- Pale brown she-cat; Apprentice: Snowpaw

Podlight- Gray and white tom

Heronwing-Dark gray and black tom (Father of Gentlepaw, Mosspaw, and Sunpaw)

Shimmerpelt- Silver she-cat

Lizardtail- Light brown tom; apprentice Foxpaw (Father of Mudpaw, Swiftpaw, Flamepaw, and Snowpaw)

Havenpelt-Black and white she-cat

Perchwing- Gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud- Gray and white tom (Father of Stoutpaw, Milkkit, and Stonepaw)

Brackenpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat; apprentice Gentlepaw

Jayclaw- Gray tom; apprentice: Sunpaw

Owlnose- Brown Tabby tom; apprentice: Mosspaw

Voleclaw- Honey golden brown tom with amber eyes (father of Lilackit and Flowerkit)

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightwhisper and Breezeclaw)

Nightwhisper-Black tom with green eyes; apprentice: Stoutpaw

Breezeclaw-gray tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Stonepaw

Spottedriver- (Mother of Heronwing's kits) Pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and smokey amber eyes with a sliver of blue

Blackriver- Black tom with smoky hazel eyes

Dapplefur- (Mother of Sneezecloud's kits) Honey golden she-cat with golden brown stripes and blue eyes

Shadeheart- Dark brown she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw- Russet tabby tom

Gentlepaw-Small black-eared, tailed, pawed, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspaw- Grey-blue furred she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw- Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Stonepaw- Blue-grey tom with penetrating amber eyes

Stoutpaw- Really small tan she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw-long, slender she-cat white with black leopard spots and green eyes

Flamepaw-Small, frail, deaf she-cat with green eyes and fiery orange fur

Mudpaw-Large brown tom-cat with tan flecks and blue eyes

Swiftpaw- Stout gray tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Duskheart- (Formerly of ShadowClan and mother to Racoonfur's and expecting Fishstrike's kits) Gray she-cat with light gray tipped tail, legs, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Riverflow- (Mother to Blueeyes's kits) Skinny pale gray and golden tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks and blind green eyes

Pebblestripe- (Mother of Lizardtail's kits and adopted mother of Flowerkit and Lilackit) Blue-gray she-cat with pretty silver stripes and amber eyes

 **Kits:**

Darkkit-Black, white, gray, and brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom-kit with amber eyes

Whitekit- Weak white tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Silverkit- Pretty silver tabby she-kit with green eyes

Stormkit- Gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Lilackit- Slender gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Flowerkit- Gray tabby and dark brown she-kit with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader** : Onestar- Brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Harespring- brown and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers, Tinyleap- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes(father of Mothkit, Hawkkit, Thistlekit, and Sweetkit)

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat; Apprentice: Sharppaw

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat; apprentice Smokepaw

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownpaw, Sharppaw, and Redpaw)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom; apprentice Brindlepaw

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat; Apprentice: Brownpaw

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom; Apprentice: Redpaw

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes

Frostbite- (father of Patchkit, Swallowkit, and Grasskit) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes (Father of Softkit, Pollenkit, Petalkit, and Robinkit)

Heathertail- (Mother to Smokepaw and Brindlepaw) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fallowfern- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes

Ashtail- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernleaf- Dark brown she-cat

Dustfur- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits)

Riversong- Dark gray tom with hateful amber eyes (Father of Windkit, Lionkit, and Shykit); owned by King Simba Rules

 **Apprentices:**

Smokepaw- Gray she-cat

Brindlepaw- Mottled brown she-cat

Brownpaw- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sharppaw- Skinny dusk brown tom with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes

Redpaw- tortoiseshell red tom with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Birdflight- (Mother of Frostbite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

Thrushwing - Sandy gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes (Formerly from Shadowclan kicked out for having a mate from another clan; expecting kits) mother to Thistlekit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, and Sweetkit- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Moonlightning- Dark blue she-cat with loving green eyes (mother to Riversong's kits); owned by King Simba Rules

 **Kits:**

Thistlekit (Thistlefang) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and golden eyes (Determined to be the best warrior he can be; gentle with kits)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Hawkkit (Hawkfeather) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and icy blue eyes with black stripes (Strong-hearted, generous)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Mothkit (Mothflight) - Golden tabby she-cat with Amber eyes (Nice; protective of family)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Sweetkit (Sweetflower) - Tortioshell she-cat with green eyes (Nice; Kind)-owned by guest aka Windwillow

Robinkit- Black she-kit with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softkit- Cream colored she-kit with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalkit- fluffy calico cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenkit- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes

Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowkit- white and brown tabby she-kit and blind blue eyes

Grasskit- Gray and white tom-kit with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

Lionkit- Golden tabby she-kit with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Windkit- Gray she-kit with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Shykit- Dark tabby she-kit with blue eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:** Rowanstar- ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Crowfrost- Black and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom Apprentice; Shadowpaw

 **Warriors:**

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskkit)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Stonewing- White tom

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Strikepaw

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well- muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart- Black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom (Father of Spottedkit and Pinekit); apprentice Violetpaw

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes (Father of Snowkit, Rosekit, and adopted father of Nightkit)

Neddlesting- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Sleekpelt- yellow she-cat

Juniperpatch- Brown, and white patched tom

Yarrowflower- Yellow she-cat with black stripes

Beesting- plump white she-cat with black ears

 **Apprentices:**

Shadowpaw- Light gray tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

Strikepaw- Calico tom with one gray paw

Violetpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Brownscratch- (Mother of Weatherstorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat(adopted mother to Nightkit and mother to Snowkit and Rosekit)

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchkit, LionKit, Puddlekit, and Slatekit)

Willowshade - Very dark gray tabby she-cat with darker gray nearly black stripes and green eyes (Thrushwings sister; also expecting kits but no one knew)- Mother of Pinekit and Spottedkit

 **Kits:**

Pinekit (Pinefur) - Reddish brown tom with green eyes (Eager; Troublemaker)-owned by Guest aka Windwillow

Spottedkit (Spottedbreeze) - Dappled Tortishell she-cat with Amber eyes (Shy; Better hunter than fighter)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Birchkit- Beige tom-kit

Lionkit- Yellow she-kit with amber eyes

Puddlekit- Brown tom-kit with white splotches

Slatekit- Sleek gray tom-kit

Duskkit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

Nightkit- (formerly a rogue kitten) Black with gray dots on the face, Gray line on back, gray splashes on flanks, and gray rings on legs and tail. Unusual red eyes. Sleek yet quite muscular and swift build. (owned by NightHawk the Warrior)

Rosekit- pretty ginger and pale brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Snowkit- White she-cat with dark blue eyes. deaf

 **Elders:**

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles


	11. Greencough

**I'm also sorry for not posting the answer to chapter 8 sooner and here it is. You soon get to see the full extent of it either this chapter or next. I'm not sure if I want to be that mean to Bramblestar or not. I'll let ya'll decide.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Greencough: 

Honeypaw ran to me and pushed me to our den. "Inside now!" she hissed. I limped rapidly inside and stared at her shocked. She looked around and then stared at her paws. "Purdy died. Flamepaw is asking for you. I was told to come get you. It is time to say goodbye." I whimpered and nodded.

Brushing against her as I left the den, I pressed my muzzle against hers. "Thank you." I murmured. She blinked warmly in response as I left the den.

Running past the clearing in the pouring rain, I stopped short. Lionblaze was dragging Purdy to the shelter of the Highledge to keep his body out of the rain. I dipped my head in respect to the dead elder and ran into the sick den.

Sorrelpaw looked up from where she was tending to Shadekit and Squirrelflight. "Hi, Firepaw, He is in the back." She mumbled around a leaf wrap.

I dipped my head in gratitude to her and walked to where my family was and Dawnheart looked up and nudged our father who raised his head from my brother's body. He looked me in the eye, whiskers trembling and nodded. I walked over weak in the knees all of a sudden and they moved out of the way. Only family was called into the medicine den when a family member was in bad shape. I crouched down and crawled the rest of the way and pressed my flank next to Flamepaw's. His entire body was burning up with fever and he wracked with shivers. He opened his amber eyes that were all too familiar and feebly coughed. I licked him soothingly on the head.

Flamepaw let out a rusty purr and croaked. "Fi-Firepaw?" I nodded and shushed him gently.

"I'm here now, brother. You'll be alright. Don't talk now. Save your strength. Jayfeather will have you feeling better in no time." I mewed sadly.

My ginger brother shook his head. "I'm not going to get better, Firepaw. I see Mama already. She is calling me. I just wish I could have been a warrior with you first." Tears started to leak from his eyes and I pressed my side against him in an attempt to comfort him. "Do you remember when we would guess what our warrior names would be?" I silently nodded and licked his head. "I called you Sweetmoon before your name got changed and you called me Flamewhisker. When you have your warrior name can you tell Bramblestar what I want you to be called?" I nodded and his voice steadily grew quieter as my brother got closer to Starclan. I leaned closer to his mouth to hear what he said. I drew back and nodded. "Firepaw, I wanted to be named Flamewing after Mama. Can you tell Bramblestar that too?" I licked his head.

I licked his head. "Anything for you." He sighed and closed his eyes.

I heard him mew one last time. "Mama, I've missed you so much." He grew so still. I licked his fur rapidly and shook him. "Flamepaw?" No response. "Flamewing." Still nothing. Turning to my sister, brother, and father, I sagged in despair. "He has gone hunting with Starclan." Bumblestripe hung his head and nuzzled his son. Lightwhisker sank to the ground in a heap and let out a chilling wail. Her littermate crouched over her and licked her ears as tears tracked down his cheeks. I just stumbled away to relay what my dear brother wanted me to say.

I glanced back towards his now so small body and saw Jayfeather sniffing it. Jayfeather confirmed that yes, he was indeed dead. That was just another claw to the heart. I numbly walked back to the mouth of the den. Then I saw Bramblestar. He and Squirrleflight were bent over their ailing kit. I took a shuddering breath at all of this death and walked over.

I mewed softly. "Bramblestar?" The huge tabby didn't look so authoritative when he looked up at me. He looked vulnerable. His eyes still held that flame that dared others to challenge his orders.

He sat up and wrapped his tail around his paws. "What can I do for you, Firepaw?" I looked down at my paws and then up at him.

"Bramblestar, Flamepaw asked me to tell you something before he died." Squirreflight shot her head up and stared. She wrapped Shadowkit closer to her body. The dark brown tabby nodded encouragingly. I swallowed before continuing. "He wanted me to ask you that when I get my warrior name can you use the name he used to use when we were guessing and he also asked during the ceremony tonight, can you call him, Flamewing, in honor of our mother?" Bramblestar hesitated at my dead brother's proposition. But he couldn't deny him his dying wish. He nodded.

He nodded. "What did he want you to be called?" He rumbled. I leaned into his ear and whispered. Taking a step back from him, he nodded. "I will do just that." He meowed. I murmured a thanks and left the den to follow Jayfeather as he moved Flamewing's body next to Purdy's to outwait the rain. I could at least sit vigil for my brother.

* * *

 **Okay the Question Of The Day: Should I have Greencough take Shadowkit and Squirrelflight away from Bramblestar or just Shadowkit?**

 **Let me know in the reviews or PM me!**


	12. A lesson to learn

**Hey, everyone! So I have my first review. I wanted to ask ya'll if you wanted me to answer your reviews here or via PM. One more thing, I wanted to reiterate that this is a challenge that SilverFlash of Thunderclan is doing for her book _The Kit of Fallenleaves and Hollyleaf_. So this is going to be about 10 chapters after the last actual chapter in her book.**

 **CloudedSpots: Yes I realized that chapter 1 was very long when I published it. Thank you for telling me. I know that it was very detailed, but I am blind so I like things being described in great detail because it helps me. Also, many stories have their excitement towards the middle of the book so you'll probably see that in later chapters. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Lesson to Learn 

"Firepaw," a small white paw nudged my shoulder. "It's time to go train," I mumbled sleepily under my breath and stood up. My mangled leg hung heavily by my side. Brightheart stood patiently outside the den waiting for me to walk out. I shook the moss out of my fur and walked awkwardly out to greet her.

"Good Morning, Brightheart." I murmured. She blinked her one good eye warmly towards me as she entered the den to wake up the others. Reappearing, she brought Honeypaw and Twigpaw out with her. Both she-cats were blinking sleep out of their blue eyes.

"What are we going to do today," I yawned sleepily.

Brightheart purred amused. Her slightly silver flecked muzzle shining in the dawn light. "You and I are going to work on some new fighting techniques, while Twigpaw and Honeypaw are going hunting."

"You are up pretty early, Brightheart. It takes me normally forever to get Honeypaw up." A deep voice sounded over on my blind side. I flinched and leaned against Honeypaw. Twisting my head, I made out a blurry cream shape. The scent was Honeypaw's mentor, Berrynose.

Brghtheart gave me a kind look before turning towards the cream furred tom. "I guess it just takes practice, Berrynose." He huffed good-naturedly and she returned with a good-natured growl. I swung my head around from watching the exchange as another scent entered my nose.

Hollytuft was trotting up to us, her sleek black coat rippling in the morning sunshine. "Twigpaw!" She called. Twigpaw jumped to her paws and raced across the clearing to meet her mentor. The two spoke for a few heartbeats before running into the tunnel. Berrynose and Brightheart were just finishing up their conversation when he flicked his tail for Honeypaw to follow him and the pair thundered out of the gorse tunnel. Brightheart touched her tail to my shoulder and we walked to the training hollow. Jayfeather was there waiting on us, his sightless blue eyes fixed eerily on us as we descended into the hollow. "Brightheart, why is Jayfeather here? Isn't he the medicine cat?" I mewed as I made sure to place my paws carefully in the soft sand.

"Yes," she answered, "He is. But he trained as a warrior before he became a medicine cat and all medicine cats have to have battle training. Since you are new, he can practice with you." I nodded, falling silent. What she said made perfect sense.

Jayfeather walked over to us and sniffed my leg carefully and grunted with approval. "Don't strain that leg." He growled.

I nodded before remembering that he can't see my face. "Yes, Jayfeather."

Brightheart gestured for me to stand at the side of the hollow. She whispered in Jayfeather's ear. He grunted annoyed but walked over to the other side. "Now, Firepaw, in a battle, a cat will use your weakness against you. So you have to be prepared for that. Jayfeather attack me." She instructed calmly. I watched, taking careful notes of everything as Jayfeather hurled himself at my mentor. She lunged at his ears and Jayfeather rose up to meet her. Then she swept his paws out from under him. Jayfeather fell to the floor and struggled up, but reached out to feel for Brightheart. He made the blow defensive and he struck her side. Brightheart pinned him down from behind and then let him up. "Jayfeather, can you tell Firepaw how it was so easy for me to beat you, please?"

He nodded and fixed me with his eyes. I trained my one green eye on his. "Did you notice how I kept pausing to scent the air?"

"Yes..." I answered unsure of whether that was correct or not.

The gray tabby sighed with restrained annoyance. "Well, I can't see where Brightheart is so I have to use my other senses. In the middle of a battle, you won't be able to use nose as easily, but you can train your nose to pick out the scent of the cat you're fighting and it will help you. Keep moving no matter what. If you feel that they are going high, then go high, if they go low, go low. You have an eye, so you can see them on one side. So you'll have an advantage in battle, that I won't have. That is why I kept reaching out to find Brightheart. I knew she wouldn't be far. She also was stronger than me too. Pretty strong for an old cat," Brightheart tried to protest, but Jayfeather continued to speak. "However, I am smaller and faster than her. So are you. So you need to use your strength in battle against your enemy and let your blind side help you in battle." He took a step back signaling that he was done speaking.

Brightheart took a pace forward. "Thank you, Jayfeather. I'm not that old by the way." He snorted bemused.

We trained like that for the rest of the day. When the other apprentices came for battle training, Brightheart would ask their mentors if they could attack me so I could see what we were talking about. I was pretty sore by the end of the day, but I knew that my mother would be so proud of me.

Dawnpaw and Lightpaw were waiting for me at camp when we returned. "How'd it go?"

Brightheart answered, "She'll make a formidable fighter at this rate." My older siblings squealed happily and ran to find father. "Firepaw, I am very proud of you today. Go make sure the queens have been fed and then you make take something from the fresh kill pile."

"Yes, BrightHeart!" My chest swelled up with pride as I watched my mentor walk to the elder's den to share tongues with her mate.

Then I ran to the fresh kill pile and pulled off the biggest rabbit I could find along with a crow, two mice, and a squirrel. "Hey, Firepaw!' I swiveled my head under the heavy load to see Honeypaw and Oakpaw running from the apprentices' den. "Let us help you with that!" I gratefully flicked my tail towards them as they grabbed some of the prey. "So the nursery? Because I already fed the elders." Honeypaw mumbled through the mice. I nodded my head with the squirrel hanging down and Oakpaw laid the massive rabbit on his shoulders and carried the crow. I walked into the nursery hesitantly. We had three new queens moving into the nursery. Berrybush, Clovertail, and Starnight besides Squirrelflight and Daisy. Daisy just stays to help out all the queens eventhough she has none in the nursery and Squirrelflight's are almost apprentices so she keeps them outside most of the time. Clovertail is a moon away from being due and is the youngest. Berrybush is due any day now and I can't wait to meet her kits. In the far corner is Starnight. Starnight kitted three sunrises ago while we were out training. She originally had four kits. Fallkit, Icekit, Sunkit, and Whisperkit. Sunkit and Whisperkit died at birth. It was very sad. She is fostering two more kits. Raccoonfur found them in the woods at the edge of our territory. He won't say who their mother is, but I can tell that he is their father. It is pretty obvious.

"Firepaw, what is it?" Daisy mewed softly from her corner.

I shuffled my paws and laid down the squirrel so I could speak. "Oakpaw, Honeypaw, and I brought prey to make sure you guys have eaten." The four queens in the nursery purred gently as we laid our prey down in the middle of the nursery. "Starnight, may we see the new kits?"

The black, white, and cream speckled queen nodded her head wearily as she dug into the crow Oakpaw laid at her feet. We quickly distributed the rest of the food. Daisy claimed the squirrel for herself and insisted we give Clovertail the rabbit because she is really young. Clovertail tried to protest, but Berrybush gently persuaded the heavily pregnant queen to take it. Berrybush purred thanks to Honeypaw when she was given the two mice. Squirrelflight walked in with a thrush in her jaws with Cliffkit bouncing around her paws. She quietly scolded her kit and told him to get ready for a nap. Cliffkit nodded and laid down in his nest only much closer to his mother now that Shadowkit had died from Greencough. We then crept quietly over to Starnight's nest, not wanting to wake up the kits. They were so beautiful. I breathed in their warm milky scent. I could tell that the two newest ones have been washed really well recently too.

"Starnight, what are their names?" Oakpaw asked as he gestured gently to the ones at the end of her nest with his tail tip.

She gently brushed her tail against their head as she said their name. "The darker one is Shadekit and the lighter one is Splashkit." We all nodded.

"They are wonderful." Honeypaw and I breathed as we exited the nursery. I noticed that Oakpaw glanced shyly my direction before running off to bounce around Bramblestar.

 _Probably asking him about what they are going to do tomorrow,_ I thought with a slight edge of remorse.

"Hey," Honeypaw nudged me. "Bramblestar didn't know if you even wanted to be a warrior or if you even were going to live! You'll do better with Brightheart as a mentor." I nodded and headbutted my gold furred friend affectionately. The two of us grabbed a bite of prey from the fresh kill pile and settled down to eat before the sun went down behind the trees. I quickly dug into a chaffinch while Honeypaw gobbled down a vole. Afterward, we groomed each other before standing up and burying the bones of our prey. We walked into the apprentice's den and settled down into our nests. I curled into mine and accommodated my stiff leg. I looked around the camp from my nest and still saw the holes the deaths had left behind. My father, my grandfather, my brother, Shadowkit, and Purdy. It was hard living day to day knowing that they were gone. But I remember what Flamepaw had said when our mother died. I will be the best for him now too. I just have to be.

Laying my head against Honeypaw's back I sighed and closed my eyes to go to sleep. "Goodnight, Honeypaw." I murmured.

"Goodnight, Firepaw, May Starclan light your path." All around us the other apprentices were getting ready for bed. The camp was settling down for the night and as sleep was taking over, I watched Ivypool's stern form, guard the camp against all enemies, while we sleep. Never before have I felt so comfortable and safe after my mother's death than watching my mother's sister watch over us all as the night wears on. The last thing I saw before sleep overtook me was Ivypool's silver shape shining brightly in the moonlight.


	13. Friends Maybe Romance?

**Guys I still need OCs. Please do them! This chapter is going to be fairly short because I've had a splitting migraine since yesterday and my migraine medicines aren't working. Basically, I don't really want to do much, but this is better than doing school work. So be prepared for some cuteness. That is what I'm trying for today.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Friends maybe Romance? 

Honeypaw and I tussled on the ground. The late newleaf sunshine warming our pelts. "Get out of our camp, you fish-breath!" Honeypaw yowled. I growled playfully and launched myself back on top of her. It has been over a moon since I was injured. Oakpaw, Twigpaw, Sorrelpaw, Lightpaw, and Dawnpaw were out of camp patrolling or hunting. Honeypaw and I were told to take care of the elders and change out the camp's bedding. We all hated doing it, but it was fun when the elders told us a story.

"Firepaw, Honeypaw." We broke apart from our play fight to see Bramblestar looming over us.

"Yes Bramblestar," We said respectfully, dipping our heads.

"Have ya'll done what was asked of you today?" He rumbled sternly yet couldn't quite hide the amusement in his eyes. We nodded our heads vigorously. "Good, then. Carry on. You two will be going to the gathering tomorrow night if you keep the good work up." We beamed happily as he stalked away and into the nursery where his mate and kits were at.

Oakpaw came barreling into us. "Windclan attack!" The warriors in camp shot their heads out of their dens or wherever thy were at alarmed before seeing us wrestling.

"Darn, apprentices," Spiderleg growled annoyed as he turned his back on us and continued to patch the wall. Brackenfur and Waspwhisker were with him.

"Apprentices will be apprentices." Brackenfur mewed. "From what Graystripe and Dustpelt are always saying, you did just that all the time as an apprentice." Spiderleg snorted and continued to weave more brambles into the wall. The other warriors went back to what they were doing before Oakpaw yowled.

"You can't get me, rabbit chaser!" Honeypaw yowled as I leaped on Oakpaw.

"Grrr off, you prey stealer!" Oakpaw snarled. Honeypaw barreled into us.

"Get out of my territory, trespassers!" I swatted at Oakpaw and rolled on top of Honeypaw. Oakpaw leaped on top of me and we fell into a pile of purring fur. Our playfight momentarily forgotten.

Honeypaw wriggled out from under us. "Get off of me you lazy oafs!" We purred goodnaturedly.

I turned to Oakpaw as I shook the loose earth from my pelt. "Oakpaw, are you going to the gathering?"

His ears drooped. "I don't know. Bramblestar hasn't said anything. I don't want to ask either."

I draped my tail across his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. "Well, Honeypaw and I are and maybe he'll tell you tomorrow. So be extra good and he might let you go." I suggested. Honeypaw mewed her agreement.

Oakpaw brightened up. "Thanks, Firepaw! You too Honeypaw!" He dashed off to check on the elders and queens.

Honeypaw sidled over to me. "I think someone likes you." She teased with a gleam in her blue eyes.

"Wa-what? N-n-no. Who?" I stuttered embarrassed.

"Oakpaw." She whispered.

"He's just a friend, Honeypaw. Honest. I'm not ready to even be looking for a mate. And besides, who would want to be mates with me. I look like I came straight from the pits of the Dark Forest!"

Honeypaw sighed exasperatedly. "Look at Brightheart and Cloudtail. The two are obviously in love with each other. And BrightHeart was injured pretty badly too."

I sighed in defeat knowing that she had a point. "But what if he stops liking me when I start liking him?" I whispered.

Honeypaw leaned against me. "That is why you have friends. They are there to help you through everything. I think he's afraid of angering Lightpaw and Dawnpaw too. I've never seen any two cats more protective than over you."

I smiled and flicked my tail at Honeypaw. "Thanks for listening to my complaining, furball." she returned the favor.

"Let's go see if the elders have a story." She mewed, her eyes bright with excitement as she waved her tail uncontrollably. We ran over to find Oakpaw already settled down listening to Graystripe telling a story about Firestar when the two were just warriors. I sat down next to him and Oakpaw flicked his ear acknowledging our presence. Honeypaw tucked her paws under her next to me. I sat down in a comfortable position and wrapped my tail around my paws. Graystripe was beginning his tale, his eyes already misting over with fond memories. Sandstorm settled down next to him, her eyes glazed over with ages old pain and love. "Now you see, Firestar was always the bravest of us all. He would tangle with Tigerstar just to keep us safe. That is what made him great. He had a big heart that was opened to cats of all kinds from all over..."


	14. Gathering

Chapter 11: Gathering 

The sun shone behind the trees signaling another hard working day was coming to an end. Honeypaw and I along with Oakpaw were sent on a hunting assessment today to see how much prey we could catch. I won with 6 pieces of prey. Honeypaw caught 4 pieces and Oakpaw tied with her. Our mentors decided that our catch was good enough to let us go. The three of us decided that we would take a nap before going to the gathering.

I woke up first and went ahead to grab something from the pile. Heading back, I trotted over with a vole and a mouse for Honeypaw and I to share before we left with the patrol. I entered the den and placed the prey down beside the space between Honeypaw's and my nests.

Seeing that she was still asleep, I prodded her fluffy side. "Honeypaw, Wake up. It's almost time to go!"

My golden friend rolled over and peered up at me groggily. "Go-" she yawned widely showing her sharp teeth."-Where?"

Oakpaw was shaking the moss out of his silver and brown tabby fur and stretched with a purr. "The gathering, silly."

Honeypaw leaped to her paws, all traces of exhaustion gone. "Really?"

We smiled as she bounced around like a tiny kit. Oakpaw ran to grab a robin and all three of us settled down by the den to eat. Just as we were finishing up, Bramblestar jumped up to the Highledge "All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" LionBlaze sat next to Bramblestar, not giving a trace as to why our leader is giving a meeting before the gathering. We hurriedly buried the bones of our meal and ran to join the others gathered under the meeting place. "Today is a great day for ThunderClan. By naming apprentices we show that we are strong and by naming warriors we show that we won't be beaten. Dawnpaw, Lightpaw, and Lilypaw step forward. Icecloud is Dawnpaw ready to be a warrior?"

The pretty white she-cat nodded her green eyes lighting up with pride. "He will make a terrific warrior."

Bramblestar lept down. "Dawnpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Dawnpaw said softly.

Icecloud looked ready to burst with pride in her former apprentice as our leader continued. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I am proud to give you your warrior name. Dawnpaw from now on you'll be Dawnheart. We honor your bravery and courage and welcome you as a warrior to Thunderclan." He touched his muzzle to his head and he respectfully licked his shoulder. The same was done to Lightpaw and Lilypaw. Lightpaw became Lightwhisker and was known for her hunting and fighting skills. Lilypaw's new name is Lilydrop and she was known for her compassion and loyalty. The three newly named warriors beamed with pride and stepped back to join the ranks of warriors. "Now I have one more ceremony to perform. Cliffkit come here." The once rambunctious kit came forward. Cliffkit tried to walk calmly but couldn't contain a bounce towards his father. Squirrelflight gazed proudly at her son and in raw grief for the kit who should've been there with her brother, and Bramblestar's eyes twinkled. "Cliffkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you'll be Cliffpaw and your mentor will be Lionblaze."

Bramblestar turned to Lionblaze as the golden tabby stepped forward. "Lionblaze you were mentored by Ashfur and I know you were taught well. I couldn't have been prouder of who you and your littermates have become than if you were my own. I know that you'll teach Cliffpaw everything Ashfur and I've taught you." Lionblaze nodded warmly at his leader/adopted father and walked up to the new apprentice. Cliffpaw showed no nervousness except for the twitching of his whiskers. Lionblaze murmured something to the tom and he visibly relaxed and touched noses. The pair moved off to the side of the clearing.

 _Cliffpaw! Lilydrop! Dawnheart! Lightwhisker!_ The clan cheered their names and I called my older siblings' names the loudest. Lionblaze yowled for us to fall silent.

Bramblestar moved his bright gaze over the crowd to allow each of us a moment of his attention as he made the next announcement. "Now here are the cats who'll be going to the gathering. Honeypaw, Oakpaw, Lightwhisker, Dawnheart, Lilydrop, Firepaw, Badgerfang, Lionblaze, Cliffpaw, Berrynose, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Daisy, Ambermoon, Cherryfall, Birchfall, Spiderleg, Brackenfur, and Ivypool."

Jayfeather walked over with his apprentice and murmured something in his clan leader's ear. Bramblestar nodded and Sorrelpaw raced over to join us. "Hey what are doing here without Jayfeather?" I asked. Sorrelpaw sighed and shook her pelt. "Berrybush is overdue and Clovertail has been restless all day. She isn't due for another quarter moon, so Jayfeather stayed to keep an eye on them." We all nodded seriously. Berrybush squeezed out of the nursery and stumbled over to Badgerfang. The muscular tom licked his mate's ears affectionately. The two shared a few moments together before Bramblestar flicked his tail for them to leave.

Brightheart ran by my side to make sure I wouldn't fall. It was harder I noticed to run at night than during the day. As we raced across the tree to the island one by one, I couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of falling over.

"Firepaw, you'll be fine. Just dig your claws in a bit more." I nodded at my mentor's advice and walked across the trunk. We waited for Bramblestar's signal before crashing through the bushes to signal our arrival. Many different cat scents flooded my nose and I couldn't tell where exactly one clan ended and the other began. Cats were mingling about before the gathering started. Brightheart nudged me forward and went to join the other elders under a bush.

"Hey, Firepaw, let's go find some apprentices." Honeypaw suggested. I nodded and followed Honeypaw with Oakpaw trailing behind. Sorrelpaw followed us for a bit before saying her goodbyes and heading over to join the medicine cats. A group of five apprentices noticed us and waved us over. There was two Windclan apprentices, two Riverclan apprentices, and one Shadowclan apprentices.

"Honeypaw! It's great to see you. Who are your clanmates?" A pretty silver she-cat asked.

"That's Fallowpaw of Windclan. The small light brown and gray apprentice is her sister Tinypaw. She's the medicine cat apprentice. The Calico tom is Strikepaw of Shadowclan. The Black tom is Blackpaw and the russet tom is Foxpaw of Riverclan." Honeypaw mewed in our ears. Turning to Fallowpaw, she said, "This is Firepaw and Oakpaw." The other cats nodded in greeting and we nodded in return.

"So how's your training going, Firepaw?" Foxpaw asked. He seemed nice enough.

"Training is going great!" I mewed kindly but cautiously. Foxpaw and I talked until the leaders gave the call for us to be silent. I noticed just before we sat down next to our respective mentors, Oakpaw glared at Foxpaw, but quickly reverted back to his normal happy self. The leaders gave the normal report about prey and all that. I cheered loudly again along with my new friends when my sister and brother were announced. We said our goodbyes rather hastily and left.

"So Firepaw, how was the gathering?" I looked up into the wise eyes of my mentor.

"It was great!" I purred. She purred and flicked my ear with her tail tip before going to her den. I yawned and walked over to the apprentice's den and laid down in my nest. It felt like I was only asleep for a blink before an ear-splitting shriek woke me up. I jumped on my paws thinking that we were under attack when I saw Jayfeather run into the nursery with a bunch of leaves in his mouth. Sorrelpaw followed nervously carrying a stick.

Honeypaw padded blearily up to me. "What's wrong?" I turned to her. "I think Berrybush or Clovertail is kitting." I whispered, angling my ears in the direction of the nursery where you could see either Badgerfang or Waspwhisker pacing. Clouds had covered the moon and it appeared to look like rain. It was too hard to tell which one it was.

She nodded. "Well staying up won't make them come any faster. Let's go to sleep and see our new clanmates in the morning." I mewed a quiet agreement and curled back up next to her. Oakpaw rolled over in his nest and pressed his head against my back purring. I let out a sleepy purr before closing my eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

 **OOOooo, he's getting jealous**


	15. A Fight

Chapter 12: A Fight 

I shook the moss off my pelt and trotted into the clearing. I just finished doing the elder's den, when Oakpaw came storming up. "Firepaw!"

I twisted my ginger head to stare at him. "What?" I asked.

He snorted, all traces of his earlier agitation gone. "I don't like the way Foxpaw was staring at you, during the gathering." He mumbled, shuffling his paws in the dirt.

"Oh, Oakpaw. You don't really believe I would fall in love with that Fishface, do you?" I purred amusement twinkling in my green eye.

He shuffled his paws some more embarrassed. "I don't know. It's just that I kinda was hoping we could one day be mates, but I won't judge you if you like another tom. I am your best friend first."

I bumped my head against his forcing him to look up at me. "Oakpaw," He looked up at the sound of my voice next to his ear. "I don't like any tom in this clan or any other clan except one. I think you can figure it out." I licked his cheek affectionately and turned to meet Honeypaw by the tunnel entrance. He stared at me shocked before realization dawned on him. "Hey, Honeypaw!" I called as I raced over to meet her.

My best friend purred warmly when I came to trot beside her. "Have you seen the new kits yet?" She mumbled through a mouthful of mice. I shook my head. "Come on. I'll show you!" She sprang over to the nursery after dropping off her mice at the fresh kill pile. 'What were you and Oakpaw talking about?" She whispered scandalously in my ear.

I blinked at her. "He wanted to talk to me about his feelings. He really really really likes me and I'm not quite sure what to say about it. I mean honestly," We stopped about halfway to the nursery and sat down to have a serious discussion. "I do like him, but I kinda like Foxpaw. I'm not sure why or how, but both of those mouse-brained toms are really cute." I hung my head in despair. Honeypaw looped her tail around my shoulders comfortingly. "It appears that Oakpaw is ready for rejection and is more than happy to be a friend if that is what you choose. As far as Foxpaw, he isn't really that great. He was only being really nice to you because it was your first gathering and you were injured pretty badly too. He is cute, though."

I looked up into the serious blue eyes of my friend. "How will I choose which one?" I whispered softly.

She licked my shoulder. "Give it time. We are only about halfway through our training. Let Oakpaw try to woo you and let Foxpaw try to woo you. See which one you like best. And I'll tell you a little secret. Just between you and me. I like Dawnheart and Larkpaw. I have since I was a kit. So you and I are both in this together." I purred happily at my best friend and we continued on our way to the nursery.

Graystripe and Millie came out of the nursery purring. "What cute kits they are!" Millie purred twining her tail with Graystripe's.

"Indeed." He mewed before turning to us as we came up to the entrance. "Hello there, you two. Came to see the new kits?" The both of us nodded. The two elders stepped aside and gave us permission to access. Honeypaw went in first and I followed her. The nursery was dark and warm and the comforting scent of milk hung on the air. Daisy saw us come in and waved her tail softly to where Berrybush was laying down. Badgersnout was licking her ears. His chest was puffed out proudly. Honeypaw and I crept up to the nest and peered in. Berrybush looked at us with tired but proud eyes and moved her tail so we could see. She had three kits. An amber and white tortoiseshell, a light gray and brown tabby, and a light gray and white tabby.

"What are their names?" I whispered.

Berrybush touched her tail to each kit's head as she said their name. "The tortoiseshell is Mosskit." Mosskit yawned and curled up against her mother's belly. "The light gray and brown tabby is Dirtkit, and the light gray and white tabby is called Windkit." Both of the tom-kits snuggled deeper into their mother's side and let out a lazy purr.

"They are so beautiful." Honeypaw whispered.

I leaned in close and sniffed them. "Welcome to Thunderclan, little kits." We left soon after to let Berrybush rest. "Hey, Honeypaw, would you like to come hunting with me?" The golden she-cat flicked her tail and we both raced out of the camp.

"So where do you want to hunt?" She mewed.

I traced a route in my head and voiced to Honeypaw for her opinion on it. "I was thinking by the lake and then along the Windclan border before the Great Sycamore and then head back to camp."

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "Sounds like a good plan. We can reset the markers on the borders while we are there." We spent most of the day hunting when we neared the lake. We already had a massive haul to carry back by then.

Honeypaw stopped and pricked her ears. "Hey, do you hear that." I stopped and pricked my ears. _There!_ The sound of fighting cats carried on the breeze. "Let's go, Firepaw!" My friend yowled as she sped away toward the Windclan border. I caught up with her and we stopped panting, to catch our breath. Oakpaw was fighting a Riverclan intruder on our territory! They were a whirlwind of teeth and claws.

"Oakpaw!" We called. We saw the Thunderclan pratol heading up to mark the border. Honeypaw raced away to tell them what was happening and I paced the ground frustratedly. _Why does Oakpaw have to be so_ mouse-brained _?_ I thought. Bramblestar, Ivypool, Brackenfur, Whitewing, and Dawnheart made up the patrol. The five adult cats came charging up with Honeypaw racing ahead.

"They didn't know what happened to Oakpaw. He told them that he smelled something and was going to track it." She panted as she fought to catch her breath. All seven of us turned to watch the fight.

"Is that Foxpaw?" Whitewing murmured to Ivypool. The silver and white tabby she-cat nodded her head gravely. Bramblestar threw himself at Foxpaw and flung him off of his apprentice.

Heronwing came racing over from Windclan territory, keeping two fox-lengths from the shore. "Foxpaw! There you are! What in Starclan's name do you think you are doing on the wrong side of the border?"

The russet apprentice stared defiantly up at his mentor. "I was trying to see if I could catch a glimpse of Firepaw again and speak with her. Then this piece of fox dung attacked me." Oakpaw snarled at the insult but under Bramblestar's furious glare he didn't budge.

Heronwing stepped up to the border and snatched Foxpaw back over. Turning to face Thunderclan's leader he dipped his head apologetically. "I am truly sorry, Bramblestar. I had no idea what this mouse brain was up too. He was supposed to be hunting for his clan instead of trying to anger another." Foxpaw grumbled under his breath and caught my eye. _"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."_ He mouthed. Bramblestar dipped his head curtly, accepting the Riverclan warrior's sincere apology. The two enemy cats turned and walked away. I could tell that Foxpaw was getting a tongue thrashing by the look on his face as he looked up at his mentor.

Bramblestar turned to glare at his apprentice. "Oakpaw, what were you thinking. Attacking another apprentice? Even if he was intruding you could've taken him to me. I would have solved it much better than what you did. Yes, you were right to chase him off, but that doesn't mean keep fighting. Come on, we'll talk some more back at camp." The brown tabby turned lashing his tail and walked in the direction of camp. "Ivypool, please carry on with the patrol." Ivypool dipped her head. "Yes, Bramblestar."

Oakpaw dragged his paws as he followed his mentor. He paused by me and Honeypaw. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Firepaw. Honest. As your best friend, I want you to have the best cat out there. And I don't think it is Foxpaw."

"Oakpaw!" Bramblestar called from the undergrowth behind us. Oakpaw looked at me and Honeypaw sadly before turning to follow his angered mentor. Ivypool smoothed my ruffled fur with her tail as she and her patrol passed us by.

"Hey," Honeypaw nudged me. "Let's go gather our prey we already caught and get back to camp. Oakpaw might need some support after this." I nodded and turned to follow my golden furred clanmate.

 _What is Oakpaw doing? I like him more than Foxpaw! I really don't want_ to _cause a war between the two clans just because he and Foxpaw can't stop being jealous. Oh, Starclan. What am I going to do?_

* * *

 **Oakpaw is going to get in so much trouble! Anyway, I need some help keeping score of which tom is winning Firepaw's, heart. I already know who's going to win, but I wanted to make things a little interesting. Don't forget to Review!**


	16. Battle of the Toms

Chapter 13: Battle of the Toms

It has been a couple of moons since the fight between those mouse-brained toms. I walked throughout the snowy forest and dropped into a hunting crouch. A warm heartbeat pounded in my ear fur. A vole. I stalked quietly remembering to not make any noise. Right when the vole smelled my scent, I was already pouncing. I snapped its neck, cutting off the shriek. Picking up the warm body, I turned to head further into the woods.

" _PSSST."_ I twitched my ears and turned towards the sound. A russet shape was by the Windclan border. I walked towards the stream that marked the boundary and peering closer and saw that it was Foxpaw.

I sighed and walked over. "Hey, Firepaw." Foxpaw dipped his head and smiled mischeviously in a way that made me suspicious of what he was doing out of his territory. Not that I wasn't wondering anyway.

I dipped my head in greeting. "Hello, Foxpaw."

The russet tabby tom stepped forward and sat on the border. "I wanted to say that I was sorry for getting your denmate in trouble. I know that it was mouse-brained of me to do." He looked truly remorseful.

I felt my heart go out to him. He seemed to truly regret fighting Oakpaw and Oakpaw also shouldn't have fought him for as long as he had either. "It's alright, Foxpaw, he shouldn't have attacked you." I mewed. Foxpaw brightened up at my acceptance of his apology.

"So you wanna hang out sometime?" He suggested with a tilt of his head. I froze in shock.

"That's against the warrior code, we shouldn't even be talking right here." I exclaimed as I stood to leave.

Foxpaw leaned forward and touched my shoulder with his tail. "I want to know you better. You are a truly amazing cat." I blinked as the kind words sunk in. Fresh Windclan scent soon filtered in on the breeze and Foxpaw turned to look back behind him. "A patrol is coming, I got to go." I nodded softly as he crept back to run back around the lake to his territory on the other side. "Meet me tonight at the lake!" He whispered before plunging into the undergrowth.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to camp. _Not strange at all._ I thought. I quickly un-buried the scrawny mouse and squirrel I caught earlier and carried back with my vole. As I headed down into the stony camp walls, I found myself slowly deciding to meet Foxpaw at the lake. _Should I meet Foxpaw? It's against the warrior code, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what he wants. I guess I'll meet him at the lake. He better not_ be _found strolling along my territory before I get there. Two tail_ lengths _from the border is all he got._

When I walked back in camp, Oakpaw trotted up to me. "I've already fed the queens and elders." He said calmly. I nodded my head in gratitude and dropped my catch off on the fresh kill pile. "Hey, um, Firepaw," I turned to look at the speaker with my good eye. Oakpaw shuffled his paws embarrassed in the dust. "Would you like to share a mouse with me?" I purred and snatched up a mouse with him following. Oakpaw had picked my favorite prey. Not even Foxpaw knows that I like mice. _I don't know. Oakpaw makes me feel different that Foxpaw does. I don't feel warmth all the way from my toes to my ears when I'm with him. With Oakpaw, I do._

I waited silently in my nest for everyone to go to sleep. I couldn't stop the guilty feelng that I was doing something wrong from eating at my insides. _Foxpaw and I weren't doing anything wrong by meeting eachother two foxlengths from the border were we?_ My denmates took forever to settle down and go to sleep. They kept talking about their day. Gradually they yawned and curled was snoring in my ear so I shoved him over. He yawned and rolled to his other side. In a few heartbeats the snoring resumed. Honeypaw and Twigpaw were curled up together against my back breathing gently. Oakpaw was twitching away as if he was dreaming. I smiled sadly as I realized that I was about to give up all of this. I stood up and stretched my legs before creeping out of the den.

Whitewing was on duty. Her white pelt gleamed eerily in the moonlight.I froze when she twisted her head around in my direction. "Firepaw, is that you?"

I walked over to her and dipped my head. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Whitewing. I was on my way to dirtplace and then out to hunt to see if I could sleep better."

My grandmother purred understandingly. "It must be hard dealing with what you've had to this last season. Go on now, go hunt. But be back by dawn. I'll tell Foxleap to keep an eye out for you." I nodded my head and scampered off towards the dirtplace tunnel. I hated lying, but she wouldn't have let me go otherwise.

 _ _Foxpaw and I aren't breaking the Warrior Code. We aren't mates. We are just friends. I'm not giving him any of my Clan's secrets nor am I stealing prey. I just want to see what he wants._ _ I chanted that in my head over and over as I headed to the lakeshore. I had to tread lightly. I knew that sometimes, Jayfeather would walk down by the lakeshore to think. The forest was so beautiful at night, but it didn't help dispel the apprehension I was feeling. When I got to the lakeshore and my border I crouched down by a tree root and hid. I sniffed the air and relaxed when I only smelled Foxpaw's scent three fox lengths from my border. I sat down on its edge and waited for him to show himself.

"I was starting to wonder if you weren't going to show." I whipped my head around to see the ginger tom sliding out of the water. Droplets of the liquid dripped of his fur and he slid up to me and sat down a few paw steps away.

"I had to make sure my den mates wouldn't follow me and then make an excuse to get out of camp in the middle of the night. Not like you wouldn't have to do that." I remarked teasingly.

He faked offense and purred. "I just asked if I could do some night hunting and gathering a few herbs for Willowshine." I cringed when he didn't mention Mothwing as well. Did something happen to the older medicine cat. She is only a several moons older than Leafpool!

He must have noticed my shocked look. "Mothwing is fine! Still alive and well! She is just feeling a little under the weather. Willowshine is scolding her for taking on too much with leafbare barely in full force and the lake still trying to freeze."

I nodded. "Good. Leafpool would've been devastated if something had happened. So anyway, you wanted me to come talk to you and here I am. I have to be back at camp by dawn with some prey to make my excuse believable."

Foxpaw dipped his head. His eyes shined with affection and I slowly stood up. "Firepaw, I wanted to tell you this for moons. I love you. Please. I know this may seem really strange and unsettling." I stopped and faced him. His eyes shined like the stars.

"Foxpaw. We can't be together. Our clans won't let us and it's against the Warrior Code." I tried to reason.

He shook his head. "It don't matter when you truly love someone. You have to understand. You come from a clan full of mixed blood." He murmured. I stared at him as the adoration in his eyes slowly turned to full on rage. "You do understand don't you? I love you and I would do anything to make you happy and I want you to do the same for me. After all, you're nothing but a pathetic sack of fur." He lowered himself down into an attack crouch and began to stalk forward. "I guess I will have to make you see." He snarled. His eyes took on a wild look.

Then all of a sudden the bushes behind me rattled wildly. "FOXPAW!" Oakpaw shot through and bowled Foxpaw over. A furious snarl tore through his chest and the two clashed their claws and bit into eachother's fur. "Are you okay?" Oakpaw hissed at me as he flung the other tom into a patch of thorns. I stuttered a reassurance. When he was sure I was really okay, he let Foxpaw have it. I wasn't in the mood to stop them. I was too much in shock to really care about either of them at the moment. While I cared about Oakpaw and him taking risks, I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that a cat could think that way. In my midst of thought, the two fighting toms smacked me onto the lake. I dug my claws in and shivered at the icy touch.

"Oakpaw!" I whimpered. He didn't notice because he was to busy beating Foxpaw's furry butt. I tried to walk towards them when I heard an eerie creak that sounded like it was right under my paws. I froze and looked down. Just as my eyes hit my paws, the ice broke. "HELP!" My screams were cut off as the icy water dragged me down. I tried to make my limbs work, but my water logged fur didn't help. Just as I was about to give up and go see my mother, I saw a dark shape from across the lake swimming towards me.

* * *

 _ **OC form:**_

 _ **NAME:**_

 _ **CLAN:**_

 _ **AGE:**_

 _ **RANK:**_

 _ **PELT:**_

 _ **PERSONALITY:**_

 _ **EYE COLOR:**_

 _ **ANYTHING YOU WOULD PERSONALLY WANT TO HAVE:**_

 _ **NO MARY SUE AND GARY SUES AND NO OUT OF THE ORDINARY ANYTHING REALLY BUT IT IS UP TO YOU.**_


	17. Allegiances Update 2

Allegiances Update 

**_Thunderclan_**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Oakpaw

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight- Ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes; Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws and amber eyes; Sorrelpaw

 **Warriors:**

Icecloud- White she-cat with Blue eyes

Foxleap- Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fallkit and Icekit)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadekit, Darkkit, and Splashkit)

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing- White she-cat with Green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail; Apprentice Honeypaw

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Cliffpaw

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom; apprentice Larkpaw

Hollytuft- Black she-cat; apprentice Twigpaw

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosskit, Windkit, and Dirtkit) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes; Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Dawnheart- light gray tom with green eyes

Lightwhisker-Light gray she-cat with dark stripes on her ears and paws with amber eyes

Lilydrop- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and paws and green eyes

Breezefern- golden she cat with darker stripes and brown eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Nightpelt- Black and smoky grey tom with green eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Thrushcloud- grey she cat with lighter stripes and blue eyes; owned by Windwillow (guest)

Swiftheart- light gray she-cat with one black ear and blue eyes (owned by Cattat)

 **Apprentices:**

Honeypaw- Golden She-cat with deep blue eyes

Firepaw- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and green eyes

Sorrelpaw- Gray she-cat with golden paws and chest with amber eyes

Twigpaw- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Larkpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Oakpaw-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes

Cliffpaw-ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw

 **Queens:**

Starnight-(Mother to Biteburn's kits and foster mother to Racoonfur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

Clovertail-(Mother to Waspwhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Berrybush- (Mother to Badgersnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Kits:**

Icekit- Blue-grey she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallkit- Red-brown tom-kit with green eyes

Shadekit- Blood red-brown she-kit with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashkit- Light brown she-kit with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Mosskit-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

Windkit- ginger and light gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Dirtkit- Light gray tabby tom-kit with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-(Training Firepaw)

Spiderleg- Black tom with a brown underbelly and legs

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Stoneheart- very dark gray tom with gold eyes

 ** _Riverclan_**

 **Leader:** Mistystar- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice- Lilacpaw

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker- Black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- Dappled Golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** :

Blueeyes- (Father of Whitekit, Stormkit, and Silverkit) Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Fishstrike- (Adopted father of Darkkit) Silver tabby tom with black stripes, white star-shaped splash on chest and one amber eye, one blue eye

Darkstep-Gray tom with dark gray and silver stripes and green eyes

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat; Apprentice- Shadepaw

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat; Apprentice: Mudpaw

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom; Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat; Apprentice: Flamepaw

Beatlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather- Pale brown she-cat; Apprentice: Snowpaw

Heronwing-Dark gray and black tom (Father of Gentlepaw, Mosspaw, and Sunpaw)

Shimmerpelt- Silver she-cat

Lizardtail- Light brown tom; apprentice Foxpaw (Father of Mudbelly, Swiftfoot, Flamepaw, and Snowberry)

Havenpelt-Black and white she-cat

Perchwing- Gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud- Gray and white tom (Father of Stoutpaw, Milkkit, and Stonepaw)

Brackenpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat; apprentice Gentlepaw

Jayclaw- Gray tom; apprentice: Sunpaw

Owlnose- Brown Tabby tom; apprentice: Mosspaw

Voleclaw- Honey golden brown tom with amber eyes (father of Lilackit and Flowerkit)

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightwhisper and Breezeclaw)

Nightwhisper-Black tom with green eyes; apprentice: Stoutpaw

Breezeclaw-gray tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Stonepaw

Spottedriver- (Mother of Heronwing's kits) Pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and smokey amber eyes with a sliver of blue

Blackriver- Black tom with smoky hazel eyes; apprentice- Flowerpaw

Dapplefur- (Mother of Sneezecloud's kits) Honey golden she-cat with golden brown stripes and blue eyes

Shadeheart- Dark brown she-cat

Snowberry-long, slender she-cat white with black leopard spots and green eyes

Mudbelly-Large brown tom-cat with tan flecks and blue eyes

Swiftfoot- Stout gray tom with green eyes

Pebblestripe- (Mother of Lizardtail's kits and adopted mother of Flowerpaw and Lilacpaw) Blue-gray she-cat with pretty silver stripes and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw- Russet tabby tom

Gentlepaw-Small black-eared, tailed, and pawed, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspaw- Grey-blue furred she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw- Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Stonepaw- Blue-grey tom with penetrating amber eyes

Stoutpaw- Really small tan she-cat with green eyes

Lilacpaw- Slender gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Gray tabby and dark brown she-kit with green eyes

 **Queens:**

Duskheart- (Formerly of ShadowClan and mother to Racoonfur's and expecting Fishstrike's kits) Gray she-cat with light gray tipped tail, legs, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Riverflow- (Mother to Blueeyes's kits) Skinny pale gray and golden tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks and blind green eyes

 **Kits:**

Darkkit-Black, white, gray, and brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom-kit with amber eyes

Whitekit- Weak white tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Silverkit- Pretty silver tabby she-kit with green eyes

Stormkit- Gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Graycloud- Gray tom with amber eyes

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader** : Onestar- Brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Harespring- brown and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers, Tinyleap- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes(father of Mothkit, Hawkkit, Thistlekit, and Sweetkit)

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat; Apprentice: Sharppaw

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat; apprentice Smokepaw

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownpaw, Sharppaw, and Redpaw)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom; apprentice Brindlepaw

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat; Apprentice: Brownpaw

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom; Apprentice: Redpaw

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes

Frostbite- (father of Patchkit, Swallowkit, and Grasskit) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes (Father of Softkit, Pollenkit, Petalkit, and Robinkit)

Heathertail- (Mother to Smokefur and Brindlefur) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice Lionpaw

Fallowfern- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes; Apprentice Windpaw

Ashtail- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernleaf- Dark brown she-cat; apprentice Shypaw

Dustfur- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits)

Riversong- Dark gray tom with hateful amber eyes (Father of Windkit, Lionkit, and Shykit); owned by King Simba Rules

Smokefur- Gray she-cat

Brindlefur- Mottled brown she-cat

Moonlightning- Dark blue she-cat with loving green eyes (mother to Riversong's kits); owned by King Simba Rules

 **Apprentices:**

Brownpaw- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sharppaw- Skinny dusk brown tom with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes

Redpaw- tortoiseshell red tom with green eyes

Lionpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Windpaw- Gray she-cat with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Shypaw- Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

 **Queens:**

Birdflight- (Mother of Frostbite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

Thrushwing - Sandy gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes (Formerly from Shadowclan kicked out for having a mate from another clan; expecting kits) mother to Thistlekit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, and Sweetkit- owned by guest aka Windwillow

 **Kits:**

Thistlekit (Thistlefang) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and golden eyes (Determined to be the best warrior he can be; gentle with kits)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Hawkkit (Hawkfeather) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and icy blue eyes with black stripes (Strong-hearted, generous)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Mothkit (Mothflight) - Golden tabby she-cat with Amber eyes (Nice; protective of family)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Sweetkit (Sweetflower) - Tortioshell she-cat with green eyes (Nice; Kind)-owned by guest aka Windwillow

Robinkit- Black she-kit with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softkit- Cream colored she-kit with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalkit- fluffy calico cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenkit- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes

Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowkit- white and brown tabby she-kit and blind blue eyes

Grasskit- Gray and white tom-kit with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

 **Elders:**

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:** Rowanstar- ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Crowfrost- Black and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowleaf; apprentice Puddlepaw

 **Warriors:**

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskkit)

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Strikepaw

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well- muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart- Black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom (Father of Spottedkit and Pinekit); apprentice Violetpaw

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes (Father of Snowkit, Rosekit, and adopted father of Nightkit)

Neddlesting- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes

Sleekpelt- yellow she-cat

Juniperpatch- Brown, and white patched tom; apprentice Slatepaw

Yarrowflower- Yellow she-cat with black stripes; Apprentice Lionpaw

Beesting- plump white she-cat with black ears; Apprentice Birchpaw

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchpaw, Lionpaw, Puddlepaw, and Slatepaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Strikepaw- Calico tom with one gray paw

Violetpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Birchpaw- Beige tom

Lionpaw- Yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Puddlepaw- Brown tom with white splotches

Slatepaw- Sleek gray tom

 **Queens:**

Brownscratch- (Mother of Weatherstorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat(adopted mother to Nightkit and mother to Snowkit and Rosekit)

Willowshade - Very dark gray tabby she-cat with darker gray nearly black stripes and green eyes (Thrushwings sister; also expecting kits but no one knew)- Mother of Pinekit and Spottedkit; owned by Guest aka Windwillow

 **Kits:**

Pinekit (Pinefur) - Reddish brown tom with green eyes (Eager; Troublemaker)-owned by Guest aka Windwillow

Spottedkit (Spottedbreeze) - Dappled Tortishell she-cat with Amber eyes (Shy; Better hunter than fighter)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Duskkit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

Nightkit- (formerly a rogue kitten) Black with gray dots on the face, Gray line on back, gray splashes on flanks, and gray rings on legs and tail. Unusual red eyes. Sleek yet quite muscular and swift build. (owned by NightHawk the Warrior)

Rosekit- pretty ginger and pale brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Snowkit- White she-cat with dark blue eyes. deaf

 **Elders:**

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

* * *

 **Urgent notice!**

 **I need some OCs for Windclan! Just for their elders. If I decide to kill of Whitetail then there will be no more Windclan elders and that is just not right. So please send me some OCs for Windclan elders!**

 **Thank you!**


	18. Rescued

**I got a review from a very special friend of mine. SilverFlash! *runs over to her and hugs her tightly as well as screams happily* I've missed you so much girly!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Rescued 

The darkness was gentle and quiet. I have no worries or responsibilities. No arguments. I don't even have to choose between Oakpaw or Foxpaw even though the choice was obvious.

 _Breathe!_ I felt something hard pound my chest rhythmically and a voice shout above my head. I tried to get my lungs to work inside of me and started to cough. I snapped open my eyes and winced. Everything hurt. I could tell that I was in a clearing with the lake by me. The bright lights hurt. Whoever was helping me, flipped me over and thumped on my back some more helping to push the water out of my body. I hacked and gagged and coughed up mouthfuls of the lake water. When I was sure that I was ok, I looked at my savior. He was a warrior and he didn't smell like Thunderclan. My nose wasn't working right anyway after being in the lake so long.

He leaned over and sniffed me. "I need to take you to our medicine cat. You might have taken a chill. Rowanstar will also want to speak with you."

I nodded and he nudged me to my paws. I hesitated and looked at him blearily. My one good eye was fuzzy more than normal with all the time underwater.

"Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded and stumbled as he nodded and turned to walk into the forest. The pines had a sharp smell that smelled almost faintly of home.

"May I ask your name?"

The dark-colored tom turned to look at me and said softly with sympathetic eyes. "You will find out my name soon enough, kit."

Our conversation fell back into silence as we weaved through the trees. I couldn't help but notice how much darker it was here. I really missed my trees back home. He watched me with a stony face as I scrambled over fallen trees. I understood it was for any patrols that came by. However, I couldn't help a twinge of irritation. He helped me before, so why not now. That irritation was mixed with understanding though. He doesn't want to appear weak or make it seem that he is disloyal to Shadowclan. Bumblestripe would do the same to any other cat form another clan. Of course, father would be willing to help more though.

We walked down a steep slope to a bramble and thorn enclosure, when a tortoiseshell she-cat with hostile, wide green eyes burst through the thorn tunnel at the bottom. She let out a snarl before visibly relaxing.

"Whitestreak. It's just you. I smelled Thunderclan and thought we were having intruders." She meowed calmy. He stepped aside and revealed me standing behind him.

She shifted her eyes to me and her gaze hardened. "What is a Thunderclan apprentice doing here in Shadowclan territory, Whitestreak?"

He dipped his head and stepped forward. Leaning over he headbutted her flank. "Ah, come on now, Tawnypelt. It's not like you to be this way. Remember all the times that you brought your brother or a Thunderclan friend over the border?" She snorted in response. He continued. "I fished her out of the lake. The lake was covered with a thin layer of ice. We banned everyone in Shadowclan from getting on it. I was hunting by the shore when I saw her by the Thunderclan side. She was trying to get back to shore when the ice cracked and she fell under. She was under there for awhile before I got to her. I dragged her over to our shore and she wasn't breathing. So when I knew that she was okay, I brought her here. I figured that Shadowleaf could check her over and Rowanstar could talk to her. There were cats fighting over there, Tawnypelt. And they weren't all Thunderclan." I was amazed when he fell silent. Tawnypelt's eyes widened and she nodded.

She touched his shoulder with her tail tip. "You didn't want her to drown like Featherkit, did you?"

The brown tom with a white stripe lowered his orange eyes and sighed. "I see Featherkit in Rosekit, Snowkit, and Grassheart. I thought I saw her when I was saving this apprentice." Tawnypelt nodded.

"I know it hurts, but she's gone. This apprentice isn't my daughter, your little sister. Featherkit is in Starclan where she is safe." She mewed gently. I watched Whitestreak nod. It must really hurt to lose a sibling. Especially one who never got to live to become an apprentice or even get their warrior name. Tawnypelt beckoned us to follow her into camp. Whitestreak gained his composure before he followed his mother.

I watched in silence as the two Shadowclan cats turned to walk into the camp. Whitestreak turned to look at me and jerked his head for me to follow. I crept into the thorn tunnel and entered the camp behind him.

Whitestreak cast a small glance at me as I peered around. "Don't be frightened," He mewed. "Rowanstar is a fair leader." I nodded and continued to look around camp. It was so much like Thunderclan's. I stifled a giggle as a group of kits played in the middle of the clearing. They looked up as Whitestreak and Tawnypelt came in.

"Whitestreak!" They all shouted.

I stood behind Tawnypelt as a blur of white, ginger, and black crashed into my rescuer. He tumbled to the ground purring. "Okay, kits, go back to Grassheart. I have to talk to Rowanstar."

They all nodded and scampered off.

Tawnypelt looked at me and then back at Whitestreak. "What about her?"

He looked down at me. "She can sit in the middle of the clearing." I curled my tail over my paws as Tawnypelt snorted. The two warriors gave me a nod and they walked off to what I presumed to be the Leader's den. Once the two cats disappeared, the three kittens came over to me. The black one spoke up first.

The black one spoke up first. "Who are you?" he mewed. "You don't smell like Shadowclan."

I chuckled. "I'm from Thunderclan. My name is Firepaw." A wince of pain brought me to turn around. The ginger and pale brown tabby kit had pinned my tail down and was worrying it with her teeth.

She looked up at me. "Are you our prisoner?" I shook my head as I freed my tail. The little white kit just kept staring at me. I crouched down to her level and mewed a greeting.

The black tom-kit walked over. "She can't hear you. She's deaf." I nodded and gently flicked my tail in greeting for her. She purred back.

The other she-kit came over and patted my shoulder. "Wanna play?" I rose to my paws and looked for something to keep them busy. "I'll play moss ball with you if you tell me your names." They all enthusiastically nodded. Even the white kit. The ginger one raced for the nursery and returned with a ball of moss. All three of them lined up in a row in front of me. I pointed my tail at the white one first. She gave me a quizzical look with her dark blue eyes so I mouthed slowly that I wanted her name.

"Me Snowkit." She mewed.

I dipped my head in greeting. Then I pointed my tail at her sister or friend who was a pretty ginger and pale brown tabby with bright blue eyes.

The kit bounced to her paws and said loudly. "I'm Rosekit!"

I chuckled. "Hello, Rosekit."

I glanced at the last kit. He was black with different gray patterns all over him and red eyes. "What is your name, little one?"

He puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm Nightkit!" I smiled.

"Well, Rosekit, Snowkit, and Nightkit. How about we play a game of moss ball while I wait for your leader?"

All three kits bounced around me as I threw the ball. It was fun watching them chase it. A few of the Shadowclan warriors glowered at me but they didn't do anything when they saw that I wasn't harming the kits.

"Firepaw." I turned as an unfamiliar voice said my name. The three kits barreled into my side and stopped the game as they saw their leader. A ginger form loomed up above me and I recognized Rowanstar automatically form previous gatherings. I bowed low in respect. "What are you doing on Shadowclan Territory?"

I snuck a quick glance at Whitestreak whose stony face gave nothing away. I decided to tell him what happened. "I was meeting a Riverclan apprentice to see what he wanted so far from his own territory. Things started to turn sour. Then my denmate, Oakpaw came to rescue me." I couldn't help but keep a note of pride out of my voice. "They fought and I was knocked onto the lake. It was covered in ice and as I was trying to walk back over, I heard it crack. I howled for help just as I plunged under. The next thing I remember was waking up in your territory." Rowanstar cast a slightly stern look at his son who gave him a bashful look.

"Whitestreak go take her to Shadowleaf. Make sure she hasn't caught a chill." He swept his eyes over to the three kits who were hanging on to my tail as I was being nudged away.

Nightkit let out a wail. "Firepaw! Don't leave yet! What about our game!" Rowanstar swept them to him.

He turned to Tawnypelt. "Go to the Thunderclan border and wait for a patrol. I bet that they'll be looking for her." The tortoiseshell nodded and exited camp as Rowanstar nudged the kits back to the nursery.

"The longer you linger, the more upset you will make my kits." He murmured in my ear. I nodded. We walked towards the den.

"What happened to Littlecloud?" I asked.

Whitestreak chuckled. "I guess no one mentioned anything at the last gathering and Leafpool wouldn't have said anything and everyone knows how Jayfeather is." I nodded. "Littlecloud retired as he is continuing to get sick. Shadowpaw is now Shadowleaf. He took over as the full medicine cat. He allows Littlecloud to help him sort herbs every now and then to keep the old tom company when Kinkfur goes out for a walk."

I nodded. "I never thought of Littlecloud as old." Whitestreak chuckled again as we entered the den.

The sharp smell of herbs greeted my nose as we walked into the den. A light and dark gray tom looked up with kind eyes and trotted over. "How can I help you, Whitestreak?" He mewed.

The large tom next to me dipped his head in repsect. "Not me, Shadowleaf. Rowanstar wanted you to look this apprentice over in case she has caught a chill. I drug her out of the lake."

The medicine cat nodded and stepped closer to me. I smelled watermint on his paws as he parted my fur. "I don't see any leeches." He stepped back slightly and looked me in the eye. "Do you feel okay?" I swallowed.

I swallowed. "Just a little cold, but other than that, I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes and sniffed me over. "You don't have a fever, and I can't see anything wrong with you." He turned to his herbs store and brought out a sprig of something. "Eat this," He mewed. "It is thyme. It will help you overcome the shock." I nodded and obediently lapped up the herbs.

I winced at the foul taste and stood up. "Thank you Shadowleaf," I mewed. Whitestreak nodded his thanks as we left the den.

Rowanstar came over to meet us as we exited. "Well," He mewed.

Whitestreak answered. "She is healthy." Rowanstar gave us a curt nod.

"Tawnypelt saw a Thunderclan patrol. They will come get her tomorrow." He told Whitestreak. Turning he gestured for me to follow him. We walked over to another den. "This is our apprentice's den. You will sleep here tonight." A small black and white she-cat slipped out of the den with a bundle of dirty moss in her jaws. Her blue eyes widened as she spotted Rowanstar next to the entrance. She placed the moss next to her paws and mewed respectively. "Good Morning, Rowanstar! I was just cleaning out the dens." She snuck a glance at me.

"Violetpaw, meet Firepaw. She will be staying the night with us until her clan comes to get her. She can help you finish the dens and then you can help her make a nest." He ordered kindly. The apprentice nodded and watched as the ginger tom left.

She whirled on me and spoke softly. "Why are you here?!" She flicked her tail for me to follow as she gathered up the moss and we left the camp. After she deposited the dirty moss and went to go get clean moss. She mewed again. "Tell me why you are here, Thunderclan." I shrugged my shoulders and clawed at the moss silently for a few heartbeats.

"Whitestreak rescued me from drowning in the lake." I said quietly as I pretended to focus on my simple task as if it was the most complicated thing in the world.

Violetpaw's eyes widened. "What on Starclan's green earth were you doing on the ice?"

I mumbled quietly. "I was pushed."

She shook her head and gathered up the moss. I gathered up my bundle and we headed back. Violetpaw flicked her tail for me to start spreading the moss out. I did as I was told and before long she walked over and pushed a small wad up for me. "This is your nest." I nodded my gratitude. We both watched the sunset together as another two apprentices came over. Each of them carried some prey. Violetpaw purred a greeting. "Hey, Strikepaw! Hey, Shadowleaf!" Both toms flicked their tails and dropped the prey.

Shadowleaf nudged a mouse over to me. "I figured that you wouldn't eat a lizard." He said. I mewed a quiet thanks as all four of us tucked into our meal. Before long we all went our separate ways. Shadowleaf went to the medicine cats den to seep and the rest of us went into the den to sleep. I curled up into my nest and wrapped my tail tightly against me.

* * *

 **Nighthawk the Warrior, I hope you liked the glimpse of your character!**


	19. Remembering

Chapter 15: Remembering 

It was now Greenleaf. A hot sunny day meant sunhigh was resting for most of the clan. I was placed on kit duty with Honeypaw while Oakpaw had to make sure the elders and queens had water. It was one such day that the oldest kits wanted to play a little before Honeypaw shooed them back into the nursery for a nap and I stayed in with the youngest kits. The youngest kits in the clan at the moments were Redkit and Greykit. Those two were Foxleap and Swifheart's. They were born a few sunrises ago. Fishkit, Sootkit, Rainkit, Willowkit, and Darkkit were the next youngest. All were Clovertail's and Waspwhisker's. They were the nice age of 1/2 a moon. Not old enough to do much more than some exploring around camp and get into some trouble. And during Greenleaf they stayed in the nursery where it was slightly cooler. Honeypaw had the most trouble. She had the 5 moon old kits, Shadekit, Fallkit, Icekit, and Splashkit. As well as the 3 moon old kits, Windkit, Dirtkit, and Mosskit. Twigpaw was always kind enough to help Honeypaw keep an eye on all seven of them.

I was napping with the youngest kits. They were all curled up against me. I thought that it was a little too warm outside for this, but I didn't want to upset them by moving away. As I fell asleep I dreamed scenes of my kithood events that led up to now.

 _Sweetkit and Flamekit launched themselves at their father playing a game of Fox Attack. They win and during that same day Sweetkit gets to name one of Bramblestar's kits._

 _Fernkit and I circled each other. Honeykit and Sorrelkit were still wrestling it out."Looks like it's just you and me now, Sweetkit." He growled. There was no mock malice in his amber eyes now, only pure hatred. I backed away slowly and turned to run. Fernkit chased me all the way to the back of the medicine cats den. There in the shadows he pinned me down and clamped his tail over my mouth. I didn't understand what he was about to do until I felt the pain. Fernkit had unsheathed his claws and raked them over one ear. I yowled into his tail and bit it to escape. Warm blood dripped down my face and made fumyr darker. Fernkit shrieked in pain and let go of me. Seeing the opportunity to run, I dashed into the medincine cat's den._

 _Our leader leapt down the tumble of rocks to stand in front of the 5 kits. "Today is a proud day for Thunderclan. By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will continue to be strong." He yowled. "Sweetkit from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. I am ready for another apprentice, so you will be mine." I quivered in fear as he leaned forward and touched my nose. His eyes were reassuring as he stepped back and I sat next to him._

 _I smelled fresh blood and started to trot toward its source. "Dovewing," I whispered, trembling. I quietly slid through the bushes until I found the source. I wasn't prepared for what I was seeing. Fernpaw standing over my mother with a triumphant grin, his claws bloody. My mother, covered in wounds and a deep slash in her throat. The blood wouldn't stop running. She was dead. Murdered. Gone. No, she can't be dead. What about me, Flamepaw, Bumblestripe, Lightwhisker, and Dawnheart. She said that she would never leave._

 _I stared out the camp entrance sullenly. It has been three moons since Dovewing died and now Greencough is in camp. So many have died from it. Flamewing, my brother. Birchfall, Bumblestripe, Shadowkit, and Purdy._

 _"Today, I want you to practice your hunting skills. Meet me back here at sun high with as much prey as you can catch. It's still Leafbare and we are weak from illness." The dark brown tabby leaped away and charged through the trees. I turned around and sniffed the air, intent on doing my very best. I slipped under the undergrowth and passed by the spot where my mother was killed. The hole I tried to heal in my heart threatened to tear open and I had to take a few deep breaths to stay in control. "Mother is fine now," I whispered over and over to myself. Once I was positive that I wouldn't break apart, I continued hunting. I opened my mouth and a rush of scents flooded my scent glands. I could smell squirrel close by though. I swiveled my ears to pinpoint the sound. The squirrel was a little more than a fox-length away, nibbling on an acorn. I fell into the hunter's crouch and prepared to hunt it down. Now move forward a few pieces and leap. Squirrels are frustratingly fast, so you need to kill it before it flees up that oak. I listened to the voice without another thought and pounced. The squirrel dropped its nut right as I fastened my teeth in its neck. I buried the piece of prey and continued to hunt. A low snarl echoed through the trees. I quickly buried my thrush I caught and turned to face the noise. A pair of glinting amber eyes peered at me from the shadows. It was followed by a narrow snout and red fur. A fox._

 _"Back of flea-pelt!" I snarled at it. It pulled its lips back and snarled at me. The fox leaped at me and I twisted around sharply to avoid being bitten. Its sharp teeth met my leg and I yowled in pain and fury. I raked my claws over its snout, but it just lifted me up high in its jaws and shook my leg sharply. I howled and twisted my leg free. I could dimly hear a sharp snap, but I pushed through the pain. I rose up on my hind legs, ignoring the protest in my broken one. The fox lunged again, and I swatted viciously for the mange pelt's eyes. I scored above them and the fox clawed at my eyes in return. I blinked the blood away and tried to see out the darkness. The fox became a blur and I felt sharp teeth stab my face. I yelped and clawed its belly. More blood spattered the stained ground. Mine and its._

 _I fell to the ground in a daze, trying to see through the black spots. A dark blur followed by two others leaped over me. An earsplitting caterwaul rang out. It was Bramblestar, Lionblaze, and Bumblestripe! My father hissed angrily and sank his teeth in the fox's ear. Bramblestar reared up and slammed his claws into the beast's head. Lionblaze just tackled the stupid creature and started clawing the mess out of it. It reared its head and roared in pain and defeat. It bounded away and I passed out just as it left the bushes. My last sight was seeing my father, mentor, and my mother's best friend leaning over me, yowling my name. I couldn't hear them. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was being picked up._

 _I smelled herbs when I came too. I blinked my eyes open blearily. I couldn't see anything out one side and the other side was fuzzy. I could feel that I was in a mossy nest. I could also tell that it was daylight. I opened my mouth and moaned in pain. The pain was everywhere. "Sweetpaw, you are awake. I was afraid I'd have to pronounce you dead." I twisted my head to look for the speaker. A blurry gray shape bent over me and I squinted to see clearly. Jayfeather's blind eyes bore into my forehead. "Of course, I'm not dead. Why would I be?" The gray medicine cat looked away. He was normally sharp-tongued, but this time he hesitated before talking to me in a soothing tone. "You were out hunting on an assignment. A fox attacked you and you were nearly killed. I couldn't get your leg to heal straight, but I think with exercises you might be able to walk on it. I also couldn't save your eye." I just then noticed the pressing darkness on one side and the fact half of my face felt frozen. I replied cheerfully, trying to keep the panic at bay. "But I can learn to hunt and fight like Brightheart." Jayfeather sighed. "You remember Cinderpelt?" I nodded. "Who doesn't?" The cat swallowed before continuing. "Your leg was broke almost like hers. I don't know if we can ever strengthen it enough for you to become a warrior. I'm afraid that you might never get to become a warrior like Dovewing." I swallowed and looked up at the sky through the den's branches. Jayfeather left me to tend to the sick and to come to terms with my predicament. Starclan, if you can hear me. Please help me become a warrior again._

 _I thought hard for awhile after Jayfeahter left. Should I become a warrior or not? I want to be a warrior so bad! I don't feel comfortable helping cats who are sick or injured. I stared furiously at my paws in thought._

 _Sorrelpaw came in the den with a chaffinch for us to share. "Hey, Sweetpaw. I heard what happened. Well, the whole camp did. Jayfeather is waiting for your answer. There is also something you should know." I looked up at her. "Here share this first then talk."_

 _I obediently ate the chaffinch with her and then she groomed my fur taking special care to avoid my wounds. Once she was done, I got a good look at myself. I was covered in cobwebs and my leg was bound up in horsetail. I looked down at my front paws, the only part of me not bandaged or covered in a poultice. Sorrelpaw placed her tail on my shoulder gently._

 _I looked up at her. "All I ever wanted was to be a warrior, Sorrelpaw. Jayfeather told me that there is a strong chance I will never become one with Honeypaw and Oakpaw" I closed my eyes to stop the wail that rose up in my throat._

 _"Then be a warrior. It is up to you." I looked up at Sorrelpaw who was staring at me seriously. "I'm serious. You can choose to become a medicine cat and be miserable or follow your heart."_

 _I nodded at her wise words. "Then I'm going to be a warrior."_

 _She rose to her paws and dipped her head. "Then I will go let Jayfeather know so that he can tell Bramblestar."_

 _I raised a paw to stop her. "You said that there was something else for me to know."_

 _She looked regretfully down at me. "Bramblestar thought that you wouldn't make it. You were out for three days. So he apprenticed Oakpaw, Larkpaw, and Twigpaw. Oakpaw became his apprentice." She crouched down and pressed her flank against mine._

 _"So I don't have a mentor now?" I asked her._

 _Sorrelpaw shrugged before leaving to go tell Jayfeather. The blind tabby tom walked in a few moments later and nudged me to my paws. I rose shakily and climbed stiffly out of my nest._

 _Jayfeather gave my wounds an approving sniff. "If you are going to be a warrior, then you are going to have a tough time ahead of you. I want you in here every day for exercises to strengthen and loosen up that leg of yours." I nodded and we both walked out at Bramblestar's summons._

The next thing I knew was Honeypaw shaking me awake. "Firepaw! Firepaw!" I blinked open my eyes and shot up. The other kits were gathered around her. "Firepaw, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." Honeypaw mewed soothingly.

I looked at her and shook my head as the last fading cobwebs of my dreams faded away. "Those weren't a bad dream, Honeypaw. It was memories."


	20. A Better Gathering

**Two chapters in a row! Yes! If someone reviews tonight, I might make the last one 3,000 words or more!**

* * *

Chapter 17: A Better Gathering 

It is Leaffall again and the leaves were changing color. I was out in forest with my two best friends along with Splashpaw and Icepaw. It's just a normal routine border patrol. I am senior apprentice in the den. So close to being a warrior that when I was with Honeysky and Oakfang, I was one. They became warriors before me. I had to train longer due to my injuries. I didn't mind. The younger apprentices look up to me. They make sure that my nest is always in the middle, clean, and soft. I have to keep reminding them that I'm not the leader, an elder, a kit, or a queen. I'm an apprentice just the same as them. I think it just goes in one ear and out the other.

Icepaw and Splashpaw are following right behind my friends and I. They are talking quietly amongst themselbes. Which is fine for right now, we aren't near the border yet. I glanced over at Honeysky. "Are you going to the gathering?" I murmured as I made it look like I was focused on reaching the Shadowclan boundary.

My golden furred friend shook her head. "Not this time. I get to guard the camp. Though when they call my name there, I know youll be shouting it loud and proud." I snorted softly along with Oakfang.

"You know we always do." He teased before turning to tell the apprentices to pipe down. "Hey! Enemy border. If they can hear you, then they can definitly smell you. Let's give them one less advantage."

I rolled my eye as he scared the younger two and went to go mark the border. I turned to look at Icepaw and Splashpaw. "Well come on. You two will have to do this eventually."

The two apprentices ran forward and sprayed a bush and a tree between them. Honeysky chuckled. "I think Oakfang has duly scared them." I rolled my eye again.

We stopped when a Shadowclan patrol stepped out of the bushes. Berryheart, their deputy was in the lead. I recognized several members of the patrol. There was Berryheart, Yarrowflower, and Beesting with whom I presume to be their apprentices. Berryheart stepped forward and dipped her head in greeting. "Good afternoon, Thunderclan. How's the prey running?" While Oakfang and Honeysky conversed with the patrol, I kept an eye on the apprentices. Splashpaw and Icepaw were talking with the Shadowclan apprentices. I strolled up and politely asked them how they were doing. Icepaw looked up at me. "Firepaw this is Lionpaw and Nightpaw. They're our friends from the last gathering!"

Nightpaw and his clanmate traded glances and they looked up at me. "I was just telling them that we can't be friends now. It's not the full moon. And no matter how friendly I am towards them, I will not go easy on them in battle. Nightpaw said as he puffed out his chest.

I dipped my head admiringly towards the young tom. "Wise words, little warrior." I glanced over to where both sides were finishing up. "Well, I think we are fixing to carry on, so tell them goodbye." I waited until they had said their farewells before turning to follow my friends. When we were a ways from the border, I turned to the pair. "You two do know that even if they are your friends, you may have to face them in battle one day. The clan has to trust that you'll put your friendship aside." They nodded seriously. After the border was marked we headed back to camp to make our report. I left the apprentices at the freshkill pile to eat so I could go with my friends.

* * *

I raced across the tree trunk that led to the gathering. I did it with much more ease than I did at my first gathering. Cliffpaw, Shadepaw, Splashpaw, Fallpaw, and Icepaw all followed me into the clearing. I turned to them with Sorrelberry at my heels. "Okay. So here's how it's going to go. You six are going to find apprentices in the other clans your own age and mingle with them. Don't tell them our secrets or weaknesses and you'll be fine. Make friends with them but remember that you may have to face them in battle one day." They all nodded seriously and watched as I walked off with Sorrelberry. I turned towards her and sighed. "I guess it must be harder being a medicine cat apprentice huh?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Even with my full name, I'm still his apprentice learning. There is always something to learn from those two." I nodded in agreement and watched her walk off to join the other medicine cats. I searched the crowds of cats until I spotted a friend from past gatherings.

"Fallowfern!" I called as I weaved through the mass. The silver she-cat turned and scanned around for who called until she spootted me walking towards her.

She met me in a small space in the throng and smiled. "Firepaw! It's so great to see you! Or is it Firenose now?"

I laughed as she said the nickname she gave me when I couldn't stop sneezing one gathering when I had caught a chill there. "No, still Firepaw. I think I'll be getting my warrior name soon though. Brightheart has been dropping hints lately about it." My Windclan friend nodded. "So how is Windclan?" I asked.

She tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "The rabbits are running good. We have three new warriors. One of them is here now." She gestured to a tall brown tom who was showing his apprentice to a group of apprentices. "That is Brownthorn. The cat with him is a new apprentice. Brownthorn's actually. He is Grasspaw." I nodded. Fallowfern turned back to me. "So how's the prey running in Thunderclan?"

It took me a minute to think on that one. "It's still running well despite it being leaffall. Nursery is still full. We lost one warrior. Larkwing. He was Oakfang's brother. Other than that, Thunderclan is as strong as ever." We chattled like that for a while before the gathering actually started. It was very nice to get to talk to her.

The other leaders did similar reportings that I heard Fallowfern give. Windclan had two new queens move into the nursery and three new apprentices and three new warriors. We cheered Brownthorn's name and his two brothers' who were unable to come. In Shadowclan, one queen moved into the nursery. In Riverclan, three new kits were born and three new apprentices. In Thunderclan there were three new warriors only Larkwing died of a falling branch during a storm. We cheered for Honeysky, Oakfang, and Larkwing's names as well as held a moment of silence for Larkwing. All the leaders said that prey was running well in their territories. Which was true for right now, it was only the beginning of leaffall.

At the end of the gathering, I bid Fallowfern goodbye and started looking for my clan. I found Fallpaw chatting away with a Shadowclan apprentice and I had to call him away. When I reminded him of the Warrior Code, he blushed and said that she was just a friend. I smiled and shook my head in amusement.

When we got back to camp, I ushered all the apprentices back to camp, reminding Shadepaw and Fallpaw that they had Dawnpatrol in the morning.


	21. Warrior Ceremony

**Half of this chapter goes to EchoMoonFrost! She is an amazing friend and writer and everyone should go check her out!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Warrior Ceremony 

I woke to a golden paw nudging me. I cracked open my green eye to see Breezefern standing over me. "Firepaw, I was told to come get you. We are doing your Warrior Assessment today." I jumped up to my paws as she backed out of the den.

 _My Warrior Assessment. That means that I'll soon be a warrior!_ I shook the moss out of my fur and gave my chest a few quick swipes of my tongue. I picked my way past Cliffpaw, Shadepaw, Shadowpaw, Splashpaw, Icepaw, and Fallpaw. I hated waking them up. It was as if they were a nest of starlings! Breezefern was waiting for me by the camp entrance with Thrushcloud.

"Where's Brightheart?" I mewed glancing around to find my elderly white and ginger splashed mentor. _Was she sick?_ I thought worriedly. _I probably need to postpone my warrior assessment_ to _take care of her._

Thrushcloud answered me, interrupting my train of thought. "Brightheart is fine. She is keeping an eye on the kits so the queens can get out to stretch their legs and hunt or take a walk." I nodded.

 _That must be it. No wonder she isn't here. She wants to give the queens their well-deserved break._ I thought relieved.

The two littermates flicked their tails for me to follow and exited the tunnel. I hastily followed them. "So what are we going to do first?" I asked.

Breezefern spoke. "We are going to assess your hunting skills." I dipped my head in acceptance as we trotted further along into the territory. Once we reached the training hollow, Breezefern and Thrushcloud lined up in front of me. Their eyes gleamed with excitement. I looked from one to the other waiting for them to speak.

"Firepaw, you will be hunting along the Shadowclan border, the Great Sycamore, and the Windclan border. Catch as much prey as you can by Sunhigh and meet us back here. You won't see us watching you and if you do see us, you are not allowed to talk to us." Breezefern said.

I nodded along with everything she said, tracing a route in my head to make the hunting easier. I've noticed that they've been keeping me from the Lake unless I have another cat with me after the incident. Thrushcloud flicked her tail for me to go on ahead and I turned and bounded through the undergrowth until I reached the Shadowclan border. Pausing, I scented the air and waited. A flash of brown fur caught my eye and I dropped into the hunting crouch. A squirrel was nibbling at a nut along a root near the boundary. I slowly pulled myself downwind from it and darted out to catch it. It never suspected a thing until it was too late. I delivered the death blow and buried it under a root so I could collect it when I was finished. I walked further along the border and sat on top of a root and waited. I smelled mice and knew that there were several around. Two small brown noses poked out among the leaves and I pounced down. Their squeals of terror were cut off quickly and I straightened up with two baby mice in my mouth. I carried them off to where I buried the squirrel and buried them with it. As I was walking through the trees toward the Great Sycamore, I thought I saw Breezefern walking toward where I buried my catch, but I shrugged it off. It could have been someone else.

As I neared the large tree, I slowed down and crouched into the hunting crouch. A thrush was pecking at a worm in the dirt, tugging at it so intent on its prey. I remembered the techniques that Brightheart taught me. Once I caught the thrush I carried its body toward the Windclan border and buried it. Then I settled down and tasted the air to see if there was any prey. A Windclan patrol has gone by recently. A warm breeze ruffled my fur reminding me of new leaf and a hint of a rabbit. I cautiously followed the rabbit trail and it steadily grew stronger until I found the cottontail nibbling at some grasses. I crouched down and stalked it when my paw accidentally stepped on a twig. The rabbit's ears twitched up. "Foxdung!" I cursed and tore after it as it raced away. I took a flying leap after it just as it ran across the Windclan border. Turning away, I glanced up at the sky and saw that it was nearly sun high. _It's time to head back_ to _the training hollow._ I took the same path to see if there was any more prey to be caught. A black bird's call rang above my head and I paused. It was in a tree chirping away unaware that a predator was under it. I took myself up the tree and onto the branch to get the bird. Just as I was about to catch it, it flew off to the ground and hopped a few tail-lengths away. I jumped down from my branch and stalked my prey until I was a few mouse lengths from it. It looked up at me and started an alarm call as it began to take off. I jumped up and batted it out of the sky before delivering a killing blow. Thrushcloud walked out of the undergrowth behind me and mewed. "Well, caught Firepaw. Let's take that back to camp." I turned and saw her and Breezefern with the rest of my catch. I nodded and we all headed back to camp.

At camp, Brightheart and Bramblestar were waiting for us. "She excelled at the hunting assessment, Brightheart." Thrushcloud mewed.

Brightheart nodded and looked at me with pride. "Well, I think it is time she got her warrior name, Bramblestar. She has earned it." The dark tabby tom nodded and ran up to Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a Clan Meeting!" He yowled

Everyone in camp gathered under the stone and Brightheart stood beside me. I hastily licked my fur down and hoped I was presentable. My two best friends rushed over to ask what was going on as they came in from the forest. I looked at them with bright eyes. "I passed my warrior assessment!"

They both congratulated me and went to sit with the warriors. I looked towards them and smiled when I saw Honeysky twining tails with my brother, Dawnheart. Once everyone settled down Bramblestar spoke. "It is time to perform one of my favorite duties as a leader. Firepaw, step forward."

I walked over to meet him in the middle of the circle as he jumped down. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked down at me.

He looked at me with unmeasurable pride. "Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

I swallowed and spoke hoping I sounded mature. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firespirit. StarClan honors your Bravery and Thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar laid his muzzle on my head and I respectfully licked his shoulder. He stepped back as the rest of the clan called out my new name.

Firespirit! Firespirit! Firespirit! Firesprirt!

After a few moments, he waved his tail for silence and announced that I would sit vigil tonight. Once he jumped down, the rest of the clan walked around me and gave their congratulations. Honeysky and Oakfang were among the first with Dawnheart, and Lightwhsiker.

"Now we are together again!" Honeysky purred. I purred and nuzzled her head affectionately.

Oakfang looked at me shyly and touched my nose. "I hope you will sleep in a nest next to me," I told him that I would.

After the festivities of the ceremony ended, I sat in center of the clearing to take my vigil. I pricked my ears at every slight sound, determined to keep my clan safe. As the night wore on, I felt a glimmer of pride at my accomplishment grow and I looked up at the stars to find the one that resembled Dovewing. "Mama, I hope I've made you proud." I whispered barely audible. Not long before dawn, a scent wafted into the clearing with the breeze from the lake. My neck fur stood on end as I recognized it.

 _You again? Can it be?_


	22. Allegiances Update 3

**To Guest: I would love to view your profile! But in order to do that I would have to have a link to your profile.**

 **Thank you to Cattat for your OCs!**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

* * *

Allegiances Update 

**_Thunderclan_**

 **Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; apprentice Oakpaw

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight- Ginger tabby she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes; Sorrelberry- Gray she-cat with golden paws and chest with amber eyes

 **Warriors:**

Icecloud- White she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice Icepaw

Foxleap- Reddish brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Father of Graykit and Redkit)

Biteburn- Red-brown tom with black stripe down back light brown stripes, light brown splashes on forelegs, light reddish brown splash on left foreleg, and blue eyes (Father of Fallkit and Icekit)

Racoonfur- White, blue-gray, orange, red-brown, dark brown tortoiseshell-tabby tom with dark circles around blue eyes (Father of Shadepaw, Darkpaw, and Splashpaw)

Thornclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom; Apprentice Fallpaw

Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes; Apprentice Splashpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes; Apprentice- Cliffpaw

Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall- Ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- Brown and cream tom

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Stormcloud- Gray tabby tom

Hollytuft- Black she-cat

Waspwhisker- White tom with black flecks and green eyes (Father of Fishkit, Sootkit, Willowkit, Rainkit, and Darkkit)

Badgersnout- (Father of Mosskit, Windkit, and Dirtkit) Large muscular tom black tom with a white stripe from nose to tail, like a badger with amber eyes

Dawnheart- light gray tom with green eyes

Lightwhisker-Light gray she-cat with dark stripes on her ears and paws with amber eyes

Lilydrop- Light brown tabby she-cat with white ears and paws and green eyes

Breezefern- golden she cat with darker stripes and brown eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan; Apprentice Shadepaw

Nightpelt- Black and smoky grey tom with green eyes; owned by Breezestar of Cinderclan

Thrushcloud- grey she cat with lighter stripes and blue eyes; owned by Windwillow (guest)

Swiftheart- light gray she-cat with one black ear and blue eyes (owned by Cattat)

Honeysky- Golden She-cat with deep blue eyes

Firespirit- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, tipped tail, and green eye

Twigleaf- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Larkwing- Black tom with amber eyes

Oakfang-Silver and brown tabby with Black stripes tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Cliffpaw-ginger tom-kit with a white ear and dark brown paw

Icepaw- Blue-grey she-kit with white flecks and blue eyes

Fallpaw- Red-brown tom-kit with green eyes

Shadepaw- Blood red-brown she-kit with white speckled ears, white muzzle, one blue-gray paw and blue eyes. Blind

Splashpaw- Light brown she-kit with blue-gray stripes, tipped tail, forepaws, ears, and green eyes

 **Queens:**

Starnight-(Mother to Biteburn's kits and foster mother to Racoonfur's kits) Black, white, and cream speckled she-cat with green eyes

Clovertail-(Mother to Waspwhisker's kits) Slender white she-cat with brown paws, brown clover shaped patch around nose, brown tipped tail, pale silver stripes, gold flecks in fur, black nose, and amber eyes

Berrybush- (Mother to Badgersnout's kits) Black fluffy she-cat with light blue eyes

Swiftheart- light gray she-cat with one black ear and blue eyes; Mother to Foxleap's kits (owned by Cattat)

 **Kits:**

Fishkit- Small dark brown tabby she-kit with silver stripes and smokey amber eyes

Sootkit- light gray tom-kit with darker flecks and dark green eyes

Willowkit- Light gray she-kit with smoky hazel eyes

Rainkit- light gray with darker flecks tom-kit with smokey blue eyes

Darkkit- Dark brown tom-kit with amber eyes

Mosskit-Amber and white tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes

Windkit- ginger and light gray tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Dirtkit- Light gray tabby tom-kit with brown stripe around muzzle, brown ears, brown-tipped tail, brown paws, brown chest, and amber eyes

Redkit- Reddish-brown tabby she-kit with amber eyes (owned by Cattat)

Graykit- gray tom with sparkling blue eyes (owned by Cattat)

 **Elders:**

Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudtail- Long-furred white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart

Spiderleg- Black tom with a brown underbelly and legs

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Stoneheart- very dark gray tom with gold eyes

 ** _Riverclan_**

 **Leader:** Mistystar- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice- Lilacpaw

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker- Black tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing- Dappled Golden she-cat Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** :

Blueeyes- (Father of Whitekit, Stormkit, and Silverkit) Pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Fishstrike- (Adopted father of Darkpaw and father to Pebblekit and Ashkit) Silver tabby tom with black stripes, white star-shaped splash on chest and one amber eye, one blue eye

Darkstep-Gray tom with dark gray and silver stripes and green eyes

Duskfur- Brown tabby she-cat; Apprentice- Shadepaw

Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat; Apprentice: Mudpaw

Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom; Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat; Apprentice: Flamepaw

Beatlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather- Pale brown she-cat; Apprentice: Snowpaw

Heronwing-Dark gray and black tom (Father of Gentlepaw, Mosspaw, and Sunpaw)

Shimmerpelt- Silver she-cat

Lizardtail- Light brown tom; apprentice Foxpaw (Father of Mudbelly, Swiftfoot, Flamepaw, and Snowberry)

Havenpelt-Black and white she-cat

Perchwing- Gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud- Gray and white tom (Father of Stoutpaw, Milkkit, and Stonepaw)

Brackenpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat; apprentice Gentlepaw

Jayclaw- Gray tom; apprentice: Sunpaw

Owlnose- Brown Tabby tom; apprentice: Mosspaw

Voleclaw- Honey golden brown tom with amber eyes (father of Lilackit and Flowerkit)

Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Nightwhisper and Breezeclaw)

Nightwhisper-Black tom with green eyes; apprentice: Stoutpaw

Breezeclaw-gray tom with green eyes; Apprentice: Stonepaw

Spottedriver- (Mother of Heronwing's kits) Pretty pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and smokey amber eyes with a sliver of blue

Blackriver- Black tom with smoky hazel eyes; apprentice- Flowerpaw

Dapplefur- (Mother of Sneezecloud's kits) Honey golden she-cat with golden brown stripes and blue eyes

Shadeheart- Dark brown she-cat

Snowberry-long, slender she-cat white with black leopard spots and green eyes

Mudbelly-Large brown tom-cat with tan flecks and blue eyes

Swiftfoot- Stout gray tom with green eyes; Apprentice Darkpaw

Pebblestripe- (Mother of Lizardtail's kits and adopted mother of Flowerpaw and Lilacpaw) Blue-gray she-cat with pretty silver stripes and amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw- Russet tabby tom

Gentlepaw-Small black-eared, tailed, and pawed, brown she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspaw- Grey-blue furred she-cat with green eyes

Sunpaw- Slender tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Stonepaw- Blue-grey tom with penetrating amber eyes

Stoutpaw- Really small tan she-cat with green eyes

Lilacpaw- Slender gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Gray tabby and dark brown she-kit with green eyes

Darkpaw-Black, white, gray, and brown tabby-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Duskheart- (Formerly of ShadowClan and mother to Racoonfur's and Fishstrike's kits) Gray she-cat with light gray tipped tail, legs, ears, and muzzle with green eyes

Riverflow- (Mother to Blueeyes's kits) Skinny pale gray and golden tabby she-cat with dark gray flecks and blind green eyes

 **Kits:**

Whitekit- Weak white tabby tom-kit with green eyes

Silverkit- Pretty silver tabby she-kit with green eyes

Stormkit- Gray tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Pebblekit- Light brown she-kit darker gray and brown stripes, a dark gray paw and amber eyes

Ashkit- Gray and silver mottled she-kit with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Graycloud- Gray tom with amber eyes

 _ **Windclan**_

 **Leader** : Onestar- Brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Harespring- brown and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers, Tinyleap- Small light brown she-cat with dainty light gray paws and blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Crowfeather- Dark gray tom

Leaftail- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes(father of Mothkit, Hawkkit, Thistlekit, and Sweetkit)

Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws

Furzepelt- Gray and White she-cat; Apprentice: Sharppaw

Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat

Larkwing- Pale brown tabby she-cat; apprentice Smokepaw

Slightfoot- Black tom with white flash on his chest (Father of Brownpaw, Sharppaw, and Redpaw)

Oatclaw- Pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt- Gray tabby she-cat; Apprentice: Brownpaw

Hootwhisker-Dark gray tabby tom; Apprentice: Redpaw

Miststripe- Light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and unusual blue eyes

Frostbite- (father of Patchkit, Swallowkit, and Grasskit) dark gray tabby tom with white splash on chest and white paws with green eyes

Snowwhisker- White tom with amber eyes (Father of Softkit, Pollenkit, Petalkit, and Robinkit)

Heathertail- (Mother to Smokefur and Brindlefur) Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; Apprentice Lionpaw

Fallowfern- Silver she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and pretty amber eyes; Apprentice Windpaw

Ashtail- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Fernleaf- Dark brown she-cat; apprentice Shypaw

Dustfur- Dusty pale ginger tom with orange eyes

Hazelwhisker- Brown and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Slightfoot's kits)

Riversong- Dark gray tom with hateful amber eyes (Father of Windpaw, Lionpaw, and Shypaw); owned by King Simba Rules

Smokefur- Gray she-cat

Brindlefur- Mottled brown she-cat

Moonlightning- Dark blue she-cat with loving green eyes (mother to Riversong's kits); owned by King Simba Rules

 **Apprentices:**

Brownpaw- Tall broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sharppaw- Skinny dusk brown tom with fur that sticks out at sharp angles and yellow eyes

Redpaw- tortoiseshell red tom with green eyes

Lionpaw- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Windpaw- Gray she-cat with amber eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

Shypaw- Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes; owned by King Simba Rules

 **Queens:**

Birdflight- (Mother of Frostbite's kits) gray tabby she-cat with darker gray almost black flecks in fur and dark blue eyes

Goldenleaf- (Mother to Snowwhisker's kits) small beautiful golden tabby with dark gray flecks she-cat with gray eyes

Thrushwing - Sandy gray she-cat with a white chest and paws and pale green eyes; Formerly from Shadowclan kicked out for having a mate from another clan; mother to Thistlekit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, and Sweetkit- owned by guest aka Windwillow

 **Kits:**

Thistlekit (Thistlefang) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and golden eyes (Determined to be the best warrior he can be; gentle with kits)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Hawkkit (Hawkfeather) - Dark brown tabby Tom with a white chest, paws, tail tip, neck and icy blue eyes with black stripes (Strong-hearted, generous)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Mothkit (Mothflight) - Golden tabby she-cat with Amber eyes (Nice; protective of family)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Sweetkit (Sweetflower) - Tortioshell she-cat with green eyes (Nice; Kind)-owned by guest aka Windwillow

Robinkit- Black she-kit with dark brown ears, fiery ginger legs, and amber eyes

Softkit- Cream colored she-kit with brown paws and bright sparkly amber eyes

Petalkit- fluffy calico cat with bright blue eyes

Pollenkit- Fluffy light golden brown/yellow tabby she-kit with green eyes

Patchkit- Black and white tom-kit with dark blue eyes- mute

Swallowkit- white and brown tabby she-kit and blind blue eyes

Grasskit- Gray and white tom-kit with a lame hind leg and leaf green eyes

 **Elders:**

Whitetail- Small white she-cat

 _ **Shadowclan**_

 **Leader:** Rowanstar- ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Crowfrost- Black and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowleaf; apprentice Puddlepaw

 **Warriors:**

Weatherstorm- Large black, white, and gray tom with large green eyes, black paws, gray tipped tail, and black coat splashed with gray and white (Father of Duskkit)

Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom

Spikefur- Dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head

Wasptail- Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes; apprentice Strikepaw

Dawnpelt- Cream furred she-cat

Scorchfur- Dark gray tom with slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart- Black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot- Gray tabby she-cat

Rippletail- White tom

Sparrowtail- Large tabby tom (Father of Spottedkit and Pinekit); apprentice Violetpaw

Mistcloud- Spiky furred pale gray she-cat

Smokefang- Blue-grey tom with penetrating green eyes

Rockfall- Black tom with green eyes

Whitestreak- Brown tom with a white stripe and orange eyes (Father of Snowkit, Rosepaw, and adopted father of Nightpaw)

Neddlesting- silver-gray she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes; Apprentice Nightpaw

Sleekpelt- yellow she-cat; Apprentice Rosepaw

Juniperpatch- Brown, and white patched tom; apprentice Slatepaw

Yarrowflower- Yellow she-cat with black stripes; Apprentice Lionpaw

Beesting- plump white she-cat with black ears; Apprentice Birchpaw

Pinenose- Black she-cat (Mother to Birchpaw, Lionpaw, Puddlepaw, and Slatepaw)

Grassheart- Pale Brown tabby she-cat(adopted mother to Nightpaw and mother to Snowkit and Rosepaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Strikepaw- Calico tom with one gray paw

Violetpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Birchpaw- Beige tom

Lionpaw- Yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Puddlepaw- Brown tom with white splotches

Slatepaw- Sleek gray tom

Nightpaw- (formerly a rogue kitten) Black with gray dots on the face, Gray line on back, gray splashes on flanks, and gray rings on legs and tail. Unusual red eyes. Sleek yet quite muscular and swift build. (owned by NightHawk the Warrior)

Rosepaw- pretty ginger and pale brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes.

 **Queens:**

Brownscratch- (Mother of Weatherstorm's kit ) Dark brown she-cat with warm light amber eyes

Willowshade - Very dark gray tabby she-cat with darker gray nearly black stripes and green eyes (Thrushwings sister; also expecting kits but no one knew)- Mother of Pinekit and Spottedkit; owned by Guest aka Windwillow

 **Kits:**

Pinekit (Pinefur) - Reddish brown tom with green eyes (Eager; Troublemaker)-owned by Guest aka Windwillow

Spottedkit (Spottedbreeze) - Dappled Tortishell she-cat with Amber eyes (Shy; Better hunter than fighter)- owned by guest aka Windwillow

Duskkit-Tortoiseshell she-kit with dark brown stripes and light brown paws with amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom

Snowbird- Sleek, lithe, well- muscled pure white she-cat with green eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes


	23. Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Okay, My brain hurts from all this creativity and work. And My COFFEE POT SHATTERED! ToT. My dorm roomate and I don't even know how it happened but now I must wait to have my caffeine until I go home for the weekend for Labor Day. So Please Review on how you like it and how you want me to continue! Another thing, tell me if you can recognize the song from the Title!**

 **~Shadow~**

* * *

Chapter 18: Hello Darkness, My Old Friend 

_He's back. He's back. He's back. He promised that he would return._

Those words kept repeating over and over in my head as I breathed in his scent on the fresh dawn breeze. "Fern." I mouthed.

"Good morning, Firespirit." I jumped as Squirrelflight walked past me to the freshkill pile. I nodded my head in greeting. The ginger tabby laughed. "Your silent vigil is over. You can speak now."

"Good morning, Squirrelflight. Will I be needed for any patrols today?" I asked as I stretched my sore muscles from sitting so long.

The deputy tilted her head in a moment of thought. "I might have you on Sunhigh patrol with Icecloud, Dewnose, and Poppyfrost." I nodded. She smiled as I tried to contain a yawn. "Go to your nest now. Oakfang, I'm sure has one made up for you in the warrior's den." I dipped my head gratefully and entered the den. I smiled as I saw Oakfang curled up in a freshly made nest. I circled up gratefully next to him and sighed contentedly. Before long, my heavy lids closed and I sank into sleep.

It felt like I was only asleep for a few moments when a paw prodded me awake. "Hey. Sunhigh patrol remember. Wakey Wakey." I opened my eye to see Dewnose grinning at me and I rolled my eye as I shook the moss out of my fur.

"Thanks for getting me up, Dewnose." I mewed. He nodded and exited the den. I followed him outside and we walked in compainable silence over to hte entrance. Poppyfrost and Icecloud were already there. Icepaw was practicing her stalking a few foxlengths away. I dipped my head to the two she-cats. They nodded in return.

Icecloud called over Icepaw and we exited the camp. Icecloud took the lead with Dewnose next to her, Poppyfrost and I behind her with Icepaw bringing up the rear. "How are you?" Poppyfrost murmured as we walked towards the Windclan border.

I shook my head faintly. "I'm okay. How are you and Berrynose?" I mewed.

She blushed slightly and smiled. "He wants more kits, but I'm willing to wait a while."

I nodded. "Cherryfall and Molewhisker are warriors now though."

Poppyfrost mewed. "True, but I don't want to be another Ferncloud. I love her and all and She will always be missed, but I don't think the clan is ready yet for another queen to try to live up to how many litters, she had in the short life she had."

I gently touched my tailtip to the tortoiseshell's shoulder. "I agree. Some wounds take longer to heal especially the ones left from the Great Battle. But surely we can slowly move on to help heal." I saw Poppyfrost tense. "They will never be forgotten, but they wouldn't want us to live in the past either." She relaxed, soothed by my words.

Dewnose fell back, "Icecloud wants the pair of you to stop jabbering so much. Ya'll are acting like a pair of birds."

Poppyfrost and I rolled our eyes but we finished the patrol in silence. I kept smelling Fern's scent. I turned to Icecloud. "Icecloud, I'm going to check something out." The white she-cat looked at me, her blue gaze troubled. "Is there something wrong?"

I cautiously shook my head. "I don't think so, but there's this scent trail, that doesn't belong. I'm just going to see where it leads. It could've been a loner passing through."

She nodded and continued with the patrol. Icepaw lingered behind and stood beside me. "Are you sure you won't need assistance, Firespirit?" I sighed inwardly and turned to the much younger she-cat.

Icepaw gazed up at me with amber eyes filled with concern. "I will be okay, Icepaw. Now run along before Icecloud finds out you're not where you belong and you get stuck cleaning the elders for ticks and their bedding." I wrinkled my nose and she nodded and hurried off to join the others. I shook my head in mild amusement and sniffed the air to follow the trial.

A small sense of dread filled me with every step as the scent trail grew stronger. I took in a deep breath and tried to relax as it lead to a hollow in one of the trees near unmarked territory. _Aha! I've found you._ I thought as I slowed my walk into stealth. I crept around the tree to still be upwind and sat there. I couldn't see any movements from my position and the scent says that the intruder is still in the area. I pricked my ears and strained to hear any signs of movement. There it was. Breathing. Whoever it was, was still in the den. I growled and crept toward the opening and stood in the middle. "What are you doing in Thunderclan Territory?" I spat.

A gray mound of fur rolled over and I saw all too familiar eyes. _Fern._ I tensed ready for a fight, but he just laid there. I hissed at him and stalked further into the den. "I will repeat my question, fleabag. What. Are. You. Doing. In. Thunderclan. Territory."

Fern rolled to his paws and shakily heaved himself up. "I'm here to avenge my promise." He feebly snarled. I felt a small spark of compassion for this low life, but I squashed it completely. This was the cat who killed my mother. He swatted the air towards me and I sat there. The blow barely ruffled my fur. "Fight me!" He hissed.

I arched an eyebrow and flicked a paw towards him. My claws caught his ear and I tore it free, leaving a trail of blood trickling down his face. "You are in no condition to fight. You should just leave before I take you to Bramblestar." Fern tried to pounce ontop of me. Growing tired of playing around, I showed him just how strong I really was. His amber eyes held fear and defiance in them. Both emotions battling it out for dominance. "The only reason you are still alive, is because I won't kill someone as weak as you. In fact I won't kill unless there was no other option." I laughed bitterly. "You should be grateful." I let him up and stood there, staring at him coldly. "Now get out of my territory." He crept towards the entrance slowly and I hurried him along with a bite to the flank. Fern screeched in pain and tore loose, running away in the direction of unmarked territory. I watched him for a few moments before leaving to return to camp.

I made my return back as slow as possible so that I could have time to think. That wasn't the Fern of my memories. The cat who had plauged my dreams since apprenticehood. Having no clan must be really hard on him. It was hard not to feel sorry for him. Just being that close in proximity of him allowed me to see how sick he was. Since I didn't kill him, starvation most likely would've and if not that, then disease. If I knew for certain that he had changed, I would've invited him back. I knew how much pain it brought Honeysky and Sorrelberry. Their mother was just as devestated if not more. Lionblaze hardly spoke much if you even mention his son's name. He avoided the elder's den for that specific reason. I hated seeing a family torn apart like that. Especially since they are my kin as well.

I didn't notice that I was back at camp, until I spotted Oakfang walking up to me. Concern clearly glittered in his dark blue eyes. "Hey. I've been so worried about you. Wehn you didn't return with the rest of the patrol, I was about to go out there and look except Icecloud said you were following a scent trail and would be back once you were done. I could barely keep myself occupied until now. At least the clan won't go hungry." He flicked his tail towards the overflowing freshkill pile. I felt ery warm and fuzzy on the inside when he showed me just how much he cared.

I lowered my eye briefly before meeting his. "I'm sorry for causing you so much worry. I smelled Fern last night and again during the patrol. I had to investigate it."

Oakfang's eyes widened. "Why didn't you come back for backup?"

I shook my head sadly. "He could barely raise to his paws when I found him at the outermost border of our territory. Honestly, when he wanted me to fight, it was like fighting a moon old kit. He was that malnourished and sick. I gave him a few marks to remeber me by and told him that the only reason why he wasn't dead yet, was because of my pity. Then I chased him out. I don't think he'll be back. And if he does, I can face him. It turns out, I'm not scared of what lurks in the dark anymore. He can't hurt me."

Oakfang gazed proudly at me when I finished. "I couldn't be more prouder. Now let's go grab us a couple of mice to share and see which apprentice is going to get on Bramblestar's nerves first, shall we?" I giggled.

"Let's go. Though you know, it's mainly Cliffpaw and Fallpaw that do. The she-cats have taken my teachings wisely, they know just how to stay on almost every cat's good side." I mewed as I settled in a comfortable spot in a patch of sun as Oakfang went to grab the mice. I could hear his laugh as he walked away and I focused my attention on the apprentice's den.


End file.
